


Apuntando a la luna

by Fullbuster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ex novios, Hermandad, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Yaoi, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fullbuster/pseuds/Fullbuster
Summary: ¡Sólo era su ex novio! Tsukishima le había dejado, utilizado y tirado, pero en aquella lluviosa noche, observándole mojarse y deprimido como estaba, sentado en el bordillo de la acera y sin querer marcharse, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrirle la puerta del edificio donde residían todos los miembros de su equipo. Aunque la mañana siguiente no fue precisamente... ¡Sigilosa! ¡No se puede escapar sin ser visto de los miembros del Nekoma!
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 16





	1. Incesante lluvia

La luz de su cuarto estaba encendida. Casi todos los de su equipo se habían marchado de fiesta, pero él se había quedado a estudiar. El fin de semana tenían un partido importante y no quería faltar. Era bien sabido que si sus calificaciones bajaban, el entrenador le sentaría en el banquillo. Para colmo, al entrar en la facultad había decidido estudiar "Derecho". ¡Todo era complicado! Así que allí estaba estudiando en la casa que compartía con sus compañeros de equipo, ese enorme libro de leyes.

El sonido de un videojuego llegó hasta sus oídos, girándose y apartando los ojos de su libro para ver cómo Kenma jugaba en su consola sentado en uno de los rincones. Él tampoco parecía haber querido salir de fiesta, pero era por un motivo muy diferente al suyo.

\- ¿Ya has estudiado todo lo que tenías que estudiar? – preguntó Kuroo hacia su compañero con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Lo haré mañana – le respondió el menor sin siquiera apartar sus ojos del videojuego.

\- ¿Sabes qué hora es?

\- ¿Las ocho? – preguntó Kenma.

\- Las tres de la madrugada – le comentó Kuroo con una gran sonrisa y es que a su mejor amigo siempre se le pasaba el tiempo volando cuando jugaba, más si era un juego nuevo.

\- Creo que me iré a dormir entonces. ¿Vas a seguir estudiando?

\- Voy a dejarlo por hoy. Mañana iré a la biblioteca un rato.

\- ¿Biblioteca? Sabes que ninguno de nuestro equipo pisa la biblioteca, ¿verdad?

\- Será porque a ellos no les importará mucho mantenerse en el equipo titular – sonrió Kuroo.

Finalmente la música del juego cesó y la consola se apagó. Al ver cómo Kenma se ponía en pie para marcharse, decidió empezar a recoger los libros, sin embargo, algo le distrajo.

\- Hay un chico ahí abajo sentado – comentó Kenma mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Qué?

¡Era raro! Porque en la universidad, ofrecían una casa para cada equipo o hermandad, era muy raro que alguien que no fuera del Nekoma estuviera allí sentado frente a la casa de su equipo.

\- Quizá está esperando a alguien del Nekoma – intentó averiguar Kenma al ver a ese chico encapuchado, sentado en el bordillo de la acera.

\- ¿Con esta lluvia? – preguntó Kuroo – no lo creo. Oh, mierda – susurró al darse cuenta de quién era por la sudadera – vete a dormir, Kenma, yo me encargo de esto.

\- Vale.

¡Estaba completamente loco! Pero eso le hacía preocuparse. ¿Qué loco insensato se quedaría allí bajo aquella intensa lluvia sin buscar refugio? Lo sabía bien, esa sudadera se la regaló él por uno de sus cumpleaños. Al salir los dos al pasillo, Kenma se metió en su cuarto mientras Kuroo bajaba los peldaños de dos en dos. Sus largas piernas le hicieron llegar abajo en un momento, abriendo la puerta del edificio del Nekoma.

\- Ey... vas a pillar una pulmonía si sigues ahí – se quejó Kuroo.

El encapuchado se giró hacia el lugar del que provenía la voz, pero no se apartó la capucha ni mantuvo su mirada mucho tiempo, volvió a su posición original. Kuroo dejó escapar un resoplido frustrado. Descalzo como iba y con el pantalón de deporte, se adentró en la lluvia, pisando el mojado césped y tratando de cubrirse la cabeza elevando un poco su camiseta corta oscura.

\- Tsukki... ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- ¿Qué más te da?

\- A mí nada – dijo Kuroo manteniendo la compostura – pero estás frente a mi casa, empapado, quizá deprimido y asustando a Kenma – mintió en aquello último – pareces un pervertido acosador del Nekoma.

\- Idiota – le regañó, aunque sabía que Kuroo era el mejor provocando a la gente para que hicieran lo que él quería.

\- Vamos, tío... entra al menos, te invitaré a un chocolate caliente.

\- No necesito nada de ti.

\- ¿Y entonces por qué has venido? – sonrió de nuevo Kuroo, consiguiendo esta vez que Tsukki se levantase con rapidez y empezase a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

\- ¡Qué fácil eres de provocar! – susurró para sí mismo Kuroo lanzando una gran sonrisa triunfal.

Entraron en el hall, empapando el suelo a su alrededor. Tsukki se quedó paralizado en la entrada, temiendo ser un problema si entraba más, llenando todo el edificio del Nekoma con el agua que chorreaba de su ropa y cabello. Sin embargo, Kuroo fue al armario de al lado y sacó una de las toallas para tirársela sobre el cabello.

\- Deberías quitarte esa ropa mojada. Hay un aseo justo ahí – le señaló la puerta.

\- Recuerdo dónde estaba el aseo, gracias – se quejó algo sonrojado.

\- Claro... ahora vengo, voy a buscar algo de ropa seca a mi cuarto para los dos.

\- No necesito tu ropa.

\- ¿Prefieres ir desnudo? – sonrió - ¡Genial! Me gusta mucho más tu idea que la mía.

\- Idiota – se quejó de nuevo Tsukki al ver que estaba cayendo nuevamente en las provocaciones del moreno – prefiero la ropa – se decidió finalmente.

\- Qué decepción – sonrió Kuroo, sabiendo que había vuelto a ganar.

Subió las escaleras con rapidez, encontrándose los ojos de Kenma al otro lado de la pequeña apertura de su habitación al fondo del pasillo. Intentó no hacerle caso, al fin y al cabo, se quedaba una puerta antes que la habitación de su mejor amigo, pero éste abrió la puerta para poder hablar con él.

\- ¿Por qué está tu ex novio aquí? – preguntó Kenma.

\- No lo sé – susurró Kuroo – vete a dormir, Kenma, es tarde y mañana hay clases.

\- Kuroo – intentó hablar el pequeño, pero éste se acercó a él, sonrió y revolvió su cabello como si eso fuera a calmarle.

Sabía muy bien lo que quería decirle. ¡Dos años!, habían pasado dos años desde que empezaron a salir, Tsukki acababa de entrar al primer año de universidad y él estaba en tercero. Un año después... ese chico rompía con él y empezaba a salir con una chica de buena familia que estudiaba casualmente... "Derecho" en primer año. No pudo negar que pasó una mala racha, que su nivel en el voleibol había descendido, que su sonrisa se apagó durante unos meses pero... ya estaba mejor. Aun así, seguía enamorado de él, no podía evitarlo. Seguramente Kenma sólo quería decirle que tuviera cuidado, que se alejase, que tomara distancia de ese asunto para no volver a verle sufrir, pero no podía... cuando se trataba de Tsukki, no podía dar media vuelta y marcharse sin más. Siempre estaría allí para ayudarle, por muy pringado que pudiera parecer ante la situación.

\- Lo sé, Kenma – comentó.

Kuroo se alejó de la puerta del dormitorio de su mejor amigo y volvió a su cuarto, abriendo el armario para buscar ropa seca para ambos. ¿Por qué seguía queriéndole? Fue lo que se preguntó. Quizá porque la ruptura no fue buena ni estuvo clara. Simplemente... un día llegó y dijo que se acababa, sin motivo, sin explicación, sin nada que le hiciera sospechar. Ese año había sido genial, ni siquiera habían discutido ni una sola vez y entonces... simplemente rompió la relación. Todavía pensaba que había algo que no le contaba, pero Tsukki era tan introvertido que le sería casi imposible atravesar su coraza. Aun así, quería verle feliz y, muy dentro de él, seguía teniendo la esperanza de que algún día... le demostrase que seguía enamorado. ¡Puede que nunca llegase! Pero ahí seguía esperando ese fatídico día.

Bajó las escaleras una vez cambiado a ropa seca, llevándole las prendas al rubio que seguía metido en el aseo. Tocó la puerta con los nudillos y escuchó su voz, confirmando que estaba allí, pasando la ropa por la pequeña ranura que había abierto, como si tuviera miedo a que le viera desnudo.

Eso hizo que Kuroo sonriera. Le había visto desnudo cientos de veces. En aquel año de relaciones, Tsukki se pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que en su propia casa del Karasuno.

***

\- ¡Maldita sea! – gruñó Tsukki frente al espejo.

Había intentado evitar esa casa, hasta para ir a la facultad tomaba otro camino pero... ahora estaba allí porque realmente, sólo podía sentirse seguro con una persona. ¿Por qué seguía queriéndole? ¿Por qué seguía mirando embobado a Kuroo cuando jugaba a voleibol o cuando las chicas se acercaban a hablar con él? ¿Por qué estaba ahora mismo ahí en su casa?

Llevaba un año separado de él, un año saliendo con esa chica que ahora estaba a punto de terminar su primer año de "Derecho" y... ni siquiera había podido tener relaciones sexuales con ella. Lo había intentado, pero... no se excitaba, no como debería, no como lo había hecho con Kuroo. Romper con él fue una de las decisiones más duras que tuvo que tomar, pero... no podía hacer otra cosa, no con su padre exigiéndole ser perfecto, no con su padre odiando a los homosexuales. ¿Qué pasaría si se enterase que durante todo un año había salido y mantenido relaciones con el capitán y mejor defensa del Nekoma?

\- Joder – dejó escapar Tsukki, apartando sus gafas y dejando correr un par de lágrimas por sus mejillas.

No podía evitar ir corriendo con Kuroo cada vez que algo salía mal, no podía evitar ir a verle, aunque fuera en la distancia para sosegar su corazón. ¡Su novia acababa de romper con él! No sabía cómo iba a contárselo a su padre, iba a ser su gran decepción pero... por algún motivo había corrido hasta Kuroo nuevamente como si supiera que sólo él podría protegerle un poco más.

Cogió un poco de papel para secar sus gafas y trató de calmarse. No quería que su ex novio le viera en esas condiciones pese a que ya sospecharía algo. Siempre había sido un chico muy inteligente, debía estar haciendo sus propias teorías del motivo que le había traído de nuevo hasta su casa.

Sonrió al recordar algunas escenas de aquel año de relación con Kuroo. Él era estupendo. Habían entrenado juntos, le había ayudado a mejorar su defensa, había tratado de escabullirse de la casa del Nekoma por las mañanas aunque sus compañeros desayunando en el salón solían pillarle y gritar como pervertidos al entender que bajaba de una noche de sexo con su capitán. ¡Hasta eso le hacía sonreír pese a la vergüenza que pasaba en esos tiempos!

Aun así y pese a que ese moreno fue perfecto, él siempre mantuvo todo en secreto. Tenía miedo de la reacción de su padre, de la reacción de todo el mundo si se enteraban que le gustaban los chicos, pero Kuroo nunca dijo nada. Había mantenido a todos los suyos a raya, evitando que el rumor de lo que veían por las mañanas se difundiera.

Se colocó la ropa de su ex novio, dejándose llevar por ese aroma que desprendía su ropa. Él siempre olía tan varonil, tenía un aroma especial... porque así era Kuroo para él... especial. Jamás le había dado la espalda, incluso ahora, pese a la ruptura y que ya no eran nada y ni siquiera entrenaban juntos, le había abierto la puerta de su casa a las tres de la madrugada.

Una vez más calmado, se levantó, se revisó en el espejo para que Kuroo no pudiera ver nada extraño en él y salió del aseo. El olor a chocolate llegó enseguida a sus orificios nasales, conduciéndole hacia la cocina donde estaba ese moreno de espaldas a él, removiendo en una tartera el chocolate y vertiendo algo de leche de vez en cuando.

\- Kuroo – le llamó Tsukki.

\- Siéntate, acabaré enseguida de prepararlo – le sonrió.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Por qué, qué? – preguntó Kuroo con dudas.

\- ¿Por qué me has abierto la puerta?

\- Porque parecías necesitar un amigo – apagó el fuego para dejar reposar el chocolate.

\- Pero... te hice daño y...

\- Aún tienes el cabello mojado, podrías resfriarte. Déjame que te lo seque.

Al ver cómo el moreno cogía el secador que había dejado sobre la encimera y lo enchufaba para secarle el pelo, Tsukki le dio un manotazo, obligándole a alejarse y paralizando a Kuroo.

\- No me hagas esto, Kuroo – le gritó – no somos nada, tú y yo no... no somos amigos.

\- Entonces... ¿Por qué estabas frente a mi puerta y no frente a la de de tu novia?

Aquello hizo que abriera los ojos como platos. La ligera sonrisa que había puesto su compañero sólo hizo más que acrecentar al ver que no podía responderle y menos... cuando empezó a acercarse a él y colocó su mano sobre la sonrojada mejilla del rubio, acariciándola con el pulgar con mucha suavidad y sin apartar su mirada de aquellos intensos ojos.

\- ¿Por qué me buscabas a mí y no a ella? – le preguntó de nuevo.

\- Yo... - intentó buscar una excusa, pero sólo podía escuchar su corazón latiendo con fuerza – no estoy con ella... - fue lo único que pudo dejar escapar.

Kuroo no pronunció palabra alguna, acercándose lentamente al rostro del rubio. Para ser más pequeño que él, era unos pocos centímetros más alto, pero sus labios siempre habían encajado tan bien, que tan sólo pudo pensar en rozarlos una vez más. Todo el cuerpo de Tsukki tembló, no quería caer de nuevo en los encantos de su ex, pero quizá... es que nunca había podido salir completamente de ellos, porque le amaba, porque sólo con él se sentía seguro. No quería hacerle daño y, aun así, dejó que terminase de acortar la distancia de sus labios.


	2. Baja defensa

Cuanto más tiempo sentía aquellos sedosos labios rozando los suyos, más perdía la razón. Una parte de él tenía miedo, miedo de lo que pensase su padre si alguna vez se enterase de esto, otra parte... tenía odio, odio por haber visto a Kuroo ligando con chicas en el bar de la universidad o en la cancha de voleibol tras acabar algún partido, pero no podía decirle nada ni reprocharle, él le había dejado y era libre para hacer lo que quisiera, aun así, le dolía y era algo que callaba y sufría en silencio. Sin embargo y pese a todas esas emociones, una sobresalía frente al resto. Estaba contento de estar allí, feliz de tener los labios de su ex una vez más, de poder disfrutarlos aunque fuera una última vez.

\- Espérame aquí, voy a ir a por una sudadera. Estás temblando – susurró Kuroo sin poder apartar el roce de sus labios.

\- E-estoy bien – intentó hablar el rubio, aunque las palabras se le habían quedado un poco enganchadas. No se había esperado aquel beso – no tengo frío es que... me has pillado por sorpresa.

\- No es cierto, me he acercado muy lentamente a ti – sonrió el moreno.

Debía admitir que hasta al propio Kuroo le había sorprendido aquella acción. ¡Claro que quería besarle! Nunca había podido olvidarse de su ex pero... no quería besarle así sin más, por eso había hecho su primer movimiento con mucha lentitud, rozando su mejilla con el pulgar primero casi como si le pidiera permiso para acercarse, acortando la distancia lentamente y rozando primero su labio inferior con el superior de Tsukki antes de atraparlo en aquel dulce beso. Le había sorprendido que él no se retirase, que lo aceptase así sin más.

\- ¿A qué has venido, Tsukki? – preguntó entre susurros, con sus labios aún pegados a los de ese rubio que no dejaba de temblar por las miles de emociones que sufría su cuerpo.

\- Yo... no lo sé. No sé qué hago aquí.

\- Creo... que es mejor que vuelvas a tu casa del Karasuno y descanses. Te prestaré un paraguas. Puedes tomarte el chocolate antes de irte si quieres.

¿Le estaba rechazando? Abrió los ojos con inmensidad al darse cuenta de que Kuroo trataba de quitarle del medio. Primero su novia le dejaba y ahora... hasta el chico por el que siempre había sentido el amor más intenso le echaba a un lado. No podía permitir que simplemente le echase ahora de la casa, que le alejase una vez más, no podría soportar ese dolor pero... conocía bien la debilidad de Kuroo.

\- Tetsu – susurró la abreviación del nombre del moreno, ésa que sólo utilizaba cuando realmente se abría a él, cuando bajaba todas las defensas – no me dejes... solo esta noche – susurró con cierto rubor en las mejillas.

Una palabra. Una única palabra era la que desmoronaba todo su mundo. Tsukki solía ser paciente y frío, no era de los chicos que mostrasen emoción, ni siquiera cuando jugaba al voleibol. Siempre se refería a él por su apellido, incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, aunque era algo que le daba igual puesto que todos le conocían por el apellido, sin embargo, cuando pronunciaba su nombre, todo su mundo se venía abajo, su coraza se resquebrajaba y sabía que entonces... estaba perdido, a merced de la inteligencia de ese chico.

\- Maldita sea – apartó la mirada Kuroo hacia otro lado para intentar evitar en el embrujo de Tsukki, pero ya era tarde, sabía que había vuelto a caer – puedes quedarte, pero sólo esta noche.

Por suerte para él, Kenma ya debía estar encerrado en su cuarto aunque dudaba que estuviera durmiendo. Seguramente habría vuelto a encender el juego, pero... al menos el resto de sus compañeros estaban por ahí de fiesta. No deberían enterarse de nada y eso le calmaba.

\- Vamos a mi cuarto – le aclaró Kuroo.

\- ¿A tu cuarto?

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No querías quedarte?

\- Sí, pero...

¡A su cuarto sólo había entrado cuando mantenían una relación y nunca acababan sólo durmiendo! Eso era lo que le preocupaba a Tsukki aunque Kuroo pareciera más calmado ahora.

\- ¿Prefieres dormir en el sofá de la sala conjunta? A mí me da lo mismo, pero es posible que en un rato empiecen a llegar los demás miembros del equipo y te vean aquí. Sería sospechoso ver a alguien del Karasuno por nuestra casa... más siendo tú. Todos aquí saben que saliste conmigo...

\- De acuerdo – susurró finalmente Tsukki, caminando hacia las escaleras para dirigirse a la tan conocida habitación de su ex.

Kuroo subió tras él, llevando un par de tazas con chocolate por si le apetecía contarle lo que había ocurrido y de paso, entrar en calor. Todas las puertas del pasillo tenían el nombre de su ocupante, pero aunque no lo hubieran tenido escrito, Tsukki conocía perfectamente dónde se encontraba la del capitán del Nekoma. Al llegar a la puerta, leyó con claridad "Kuroo Tetsurou" y entonces... suspiró intentando armarse de valor para entrar una vez más allí.

Al abrir la puerta, todos aquellos sentimientos que vivió allí llegaron hasta él con intensidad. No había cambiado nada, todo seguía tal cual, con pósters de algunos de los mejores defensas en el voleibol, con camisetas firmadas... una fotografía de su entrenador y su equipo en una de las baldas sobre su escritorio y entonces... se dio cuenta de que lo único que no estaba eran los regalos que él le hizo cuando salían juntos.

\- Está tal y como recordaba... más o menos.

\- Ya sabes que no me gustan mucho los cambios. Por cierto... quise devolverte algunas cosas que te dejaste aquí pero... nunca encontraba la oportunidad. Está todo guardado en el armario.

\- Oh... ya veo.

Kuroo dejó las tazas encima de la mesa de su escritorio y cerró la puerta antes de dirigirse al armario para encontrar aquella caja que guardó hace casi un año. Mientras tanto, Tsukki observaba la espalda de ese chico, agachado frente a una de las últimas baldas del armario tratando de localizar la caja. Encima de la caja pudo ver el gordo libro de leyes y entendió el motivo por el que hoy Kuroo no había salido de fiesta con los demás.

\- ¿Tienes examen?

\- La semana que viene – comentó Kuroo, suspirando y tratando de sacar la caja que parecía estar demasiado al fondo – ya la tengo – sonrió cuando sus dedos la alcanzaron – bueno... esto es tuyo.

Los dedos de Tsukki tomaron la caja, rozando ligeramente con los del moreno antes de que este soltase definitivamente la caja y se sentase en la silla frente al escritorio. No parecía querer estar muy cerca de él. Quizá no estuviera muy preocupado por la caja o su contenido, pero él ya ni siquiera recordaba qué podía haberse dejado olvidado en la habitación de ese chico. No es que hubiera echado algo concreto en falta, seguramente serían tonterías. Prefirió abrirla para comprobar qué había.

\- Oh... vaya... - comentó Tsukki al ver una botella pequeña de licor, fue el primer premio que ganó cuando Kuroo le enseñó a disparar en los juegos de puntería de la feria. Recordar aquello le hizo sonreír – no me acordaba de esto.

\- Fue un buen disparo – sonrió Kuroo.

\- Supongo que tuve un buen profesor.

¡Cascos de música! Sus cascos antiguos porque tampoco recordaba haberlos dejado allí. Por las caras que ponía Tsukki, Kuroo no estaba muy seguro si querría o no recuperar sus cosas, había algunas cosas de poco valor, cosas que quizá eran algo que hicieron juntos, recuerdos agarrados a esos objetos que podría ser él tampoco quisiera tener. Puede que alguno de los libros los quisiera, pero poco más.

\- ¿Y esto? – preguntó Tsukki al revolver entre algunas cosas y encontrar al fondo una de sus viejas camisetas.

\- Es tuya.

\- Pero... te la regalé, es decir... te gustaba mucho y dormías siempre con ella.

\- Dormía con ella porque tenía tu aroma – le confesó Kuroo – pero es tuya. Llévatela.

\- Quédatela, Tetsu. Sé que en el fondo te gustaba mucho esta camiseta en concreto. Te la regalé y te la regalo de nuevo – sonrió, elevando el brazo para pasarle la camiseta.

\- Prefiero no hacerlo, me recuerda demasiado a ti. Llévatela – le agregó Kuroo.

Inconscientemente, su puño se cerró en esa tela oscura, apretándola con fuerza. Le dolía su respuesta, pero no podía decirle nada, él había sido el responsable de su dolor, él había roto su relación y pese a que aún le amaba, era lógico que Kuroo sólo quisiera alejarse para no volver a sufrir.

\- Toma, entrarás en calor.

Kuroo le pasaba la taza con el humeante chocolate. Dudó un par de segundos, pero al final, elevó la mano, tomando la taza y perdiendo su mirada en ella. ¡Sí tenía un poco de frío! Y reconocía que su ex novio siempre había sido demasiado amable, un poco idiota a veces y sobre todo provocador... porque eso era Kuroo, el mayor provocador de todos. Romper sus defensas nunca había sido nada fácil.

Con decisión, dejó la taza de nuevo sobre la primera mesilla que encontró, consiguiendo captar la atención del moreno antes de coger con fuerza el cuello de su camiseta para atraerle hacia él y mirarle con rudeza. Kuroo se quedó estático al ver la violencia que había empleado en sus movimientos, esperando dudoso sobre qué haría.

No esperaba sentir nuevamente el roce de los labios de Tsukki sobre los suyos y ese preciso momento hizo que todo a su alrededor se detuviera. No supo muy bien cómo actuar, ni qué decir, mucho menos qué hacer, estaba paralizado. Supo al instante que debía detenerle, alejarse y darle tiempo. Lo más seguro es que estuviera herido por lo de su novia y sólo estuviera haciendo aquello por despecho, para evitar pensar en el tema pero eso... eso le hacía daño, porque él aún no había podido olvidarle completamente.

\- Tsukki... para – le apartó el moreno sacando toda su fuerza de voluntad – no... esto no está bien.

\- Tú me besaste primero.

\- Mira, Tsukki, estás dolido y lo entiendo, pero creo que no es buena idea. Si avanzamos en esto, te arrepentirás mañana.

\- Yo no voy a arrepentirme.

\- Eso se dice muy fácil. Sólo nos haremos daño.

\- Tetsu... - susurró nuevamente para poder bajar nuevamente esa defensa que ese chico colocaba de manera inconsciente.

Soltó por primera vez su camiseta para poder llevar su mano a la mejilla del moreno. Lo bueno de haber estado saliendo con él, era que conocía todos sus puntos débiles, tanto... como para poder manipularle a su antojo. Rozó con las yemas de sus dedos, consiguiendo que Kuroo cerrase los ojos y se dejase llevar por aquella leve caricia.

\- Esta noche quiero estar contigo – le susurró – por favor, no me abandones tú también, no hoy – le rogó con aquella dulce voz con la que sabía que no podría resistirse.

\- Maldita sea, Tsukki.

¡Conseguido! Eso es lo que pensó el rubio al sentir nuevamente los labios del moreno sobre los suyos, esta vez en un beso mucho más fogoso y apasionado, uno con el que despertaba aquellos sentimientos que una vez parecieron apagarse y ahora se avivaban con mayor intensidad, tirándole sobre el colchón y colocándose sobre él.

En un segundo, Kuroo pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba bien, estaba cayendo en la trampa de ese rubio manipulador y cuando intentó alejarse una vez más, sintió cómo éste tomaba sus manos y las introducía bajo su camiseta antes de apartar sus gafas y dejarlas sobre la mesilla. Intentó hablar y detener todo aquello, pero Tsukki sabía demasiado bien que si le dejaba hablar, no conseguiría estar con él esa noche y era lo único que deseaba, por lo que se incorporó levemente para poder volver a besarle, evitando así que pudiera entablar cualquier conversación que rompería el ambiente que ya había creado.

Mañana sería otro día y entonces... enfrentaría las consecuencias, pero ahora... sólo deseaba una cosa, ¡volver a sentirse amado como cuando mantenía una relación con su ex novio!


	3. Noche en Nekoma.

Hacía un año que no tocaba una piel tan suave como aquella. ¡Ni siquiera eso era cierto! Había estado con chicas y hasta con algún chico de otro equipo, algunos era posible que tuvieran un tacto como aquel pero... el de Tsukki siempre le parecería especial aunque fuera igual en realidad.

Sus besos, algo que parecía tan simple como un leve contacto entre sus labios, le traían miles de sensaciones y recuerdos. ¡Nunca le había olvidado! Amaba demasiado a ese chico que le había dejado con el corazón hecho pedazos. Se refugió en sus estudios, en el voleibol pero... nada había cambiado en realidad. Su juego había mejorado... pero nada más, sus sentimientos seguían igual de confusos que hacía un año.

Tsukki abrió los ojos un segundo al sentir cómo su espalda chocaba contra el colchón, ladeando el rostro para ver sobre la silla la chaqueta del Nekoma con ese número bordado en él. Kuroo ya era capitán de nuevo. Él tenía ese don para el liderazgo, ya lo había sido en el Nekoma del instituto y ahora volvía a reafirmarse en la Universidad.

Por un momento, se sintió atascado. Él apenas había cambiado, siempre obedeciendo a su padre y sus expectativas, abandonando sus sueños por hacer realidad los de la familia, siendo sólo uno más en el equipo, viendo cómo otros eran más efusivos que él a la hora de jugar. Resopló al darse cuenta, sólo con Kuroo entrenaba en serio, sólo él había sacado todo su potencial y ese último año... lo sentía como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

Con su dedo índice y corazón, Kuroo desplazó el mentón de Tsukki para que le mirase. Al moreno no le gustaba que después de haberle incitado, se distrajese con cualquier otra cosa.

\- Ey... - le susurró Kuroo cerca de sus labios, consiguiendo que finalmente, el rubio se fijase en él, paralizado como estaba, casi esperando una respuesta por su parte.

¡Se perdió en sus ojos! No es que los ojos de Kuroo tuvieran un color peculiar, o que tuvieran una belleza más propia de otro mundo que de éste, no... eran unos ojos muy normales, pero le gustaban e hipnotizaban. Tenía esa clase de ojos que le hacían parecer interesante, que indagaba hasta lo más hondo de tu alma y conseguía adentrarse casi en tus propios sentimientos y pensamientos, era una mirada de la que Tsukki jamás podía escapar. Ni siquiera jugando a voleibol había conseguido esquivarla, él siempre acababa descubriendo sus movimientos.

\- ¿Te distraes? – preguntó Kuroo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No – respondió casi en un susurró Tsukki – no me distraigo.

¡Quería estar ahí! Hoy sólo quería estar precisamente en esa cama con él y ya mañana... se lamentaría de lo que hiciera hoy, pero ahora mismo, era lo único que necesitaba.

Sus labios se unieron una vez más, en esta ocasión, con mucha más presión y fogosidad que la de antes. Todavía recordaba todos los hechos de su relación, esos sentimientos seguían en él, tan intensos como el primer día. Kuroo siempre había sido puro fuego, enérgico y sentimental. Eso es lo que más le gustaba de él. Era un chico tan inteligente y, a la vez, era capaz de dejar todos sus pensamientos atrás para conseguir que sólo sus sentimientos se desbordasen en esos momentos juntos. Apartaba toda lógica y se abandonaba a la pura confianza con él incluso después de haberle traicionado como lo hizo.

Su respiración empezó a acelerarse en cuanto se dejó llevar por aquellas caricias del moreno. Sus manos subían por su cintura hacia el torso, quedando finalmente en el cuello del rubio. Podía sentir la presión de la mano de Kuroo, ese pulgar que se movía por su mejilla con dulzura sin ser capaz de deshacer el beso, sino todo lo contrario, intensificando aquel juego que hizo que finalmente Tsukki cerrase los ojos y disfrutase del momento.

La mano izquierda de Tsukki subió hacia la nuca de su amante, colocándose allí y haciendo una leve presión para impedir de esa manera que Kuroo quisiera separar aquel beso que tanto le gustaba. Mientras tanto, con su mano libre, fue bajando hasta llegar al dobladillo del pantalón del moreno, colando su mano dentro.

Un sonrojo es lo que tiñó sus mejillas cuando las yemas de sus dedos hicieron el primer contacto con el miembro del moreno. Todavía no estaba erecto del todo, pero sí era consciente de ese tamaño que estaba empezando a adoptar ante sus caricias y la excitación que parecía ofrecerle tanto los besos como las caricias.

Las manos del moreno bajaron enseguida a su entrepierna, esquivando como pudo la mano del rubio y jugando con aquel botón para desabrochar ambos pantalones. Un ligero gemido rompió el intenso silencio de la habitación antes de que ambos escuchasen un ruido sordo. Tsukki había empujado sin querer aquel libro de leyes que estaba a su lado sobre el colchón, tirándolo al suelo.

Tras aquel libro, fueron los pantalones. Quitados los dos de forma precipitada y lanzándolos sin cuidado alguno, queriendo apartar todo lo que les molestaba en aquel momento tan especial que hacía más de un año que no disfrutaban.

Tsukki no quería abrir los ojos por nada del mundo, dejaba que sus oídos y el resto de los sentidos le dieran una idea de lo que ocurría. Su propio cuerpo se había arqueado ligeramente al sentir cómo Kuroo le quería quitar la camiseta, todo para ponérselo más fácil. A él apenas le costó dos segundos, dos segundos que despegaron sus bocas antes de volver a unirlas como si se necesitasen la una a la otra para seguir viviendo.

El ruido del cajón de la mesilla abriéndose hizo que Tsukki abriera por primera vez los ojos para comprobar qué ocurría. Los largos dedos de Kuroo sostenían un bote de lubricante y una caja de preservativos. Aquello le causó ciertas dudas, pero no quiso hablar del tema en ese momento pese a saber que no era una casualidad que tuviera todo aquello tan a mano.

Sin dilación alguna, Kuroo abrió el bote, esparciendo parte del gel en sus dedos para llevarlos a la entrada del rubio. Introdujo un poco el primer dedo en él, sintiendo la presión que ejercía el músculo luchando por expulsar la intrusión. Tsukki se quejó ligeramente al sentir cómo se introducía más hondo, lo que provocó que Kuroo sacase el dedo y volviera a poner más lubricante.

\- Vas a gastar el bote – bromeó Tsukki pese a que no pudo esbozar ni una mínima sonrisa, aun así, Kuroo sí sonrió.

\- Estás muy tenso – comentó – y cerrado. Se nota que no has tenido relaciones con hombres este último año.

\- Tenía novia – se excusó – claro que no he mantenido relaciones con hombres.

\- Iré con cuidado. No te preocupes, así tenga que gastar todo el bote.

\- ¿Vas a utilizar los preservativos también?

\- Claro que sí.

\- Nunca los habías utilizado conmigo.

\- Estábamos saliendo, ni yo me acostaba con otros ni tú con nadie más que conmigo y nos hicimos las pruebas ante enfermedades de trasmisión, estábamos limpios, ahora mismo...

\- No te fías.

\- No es que no me fíe, es sólo que prefiero prevenir. Yo no sé con quién has podido estar y tú no sabes con quién he podido estar yo. Es mejor así.

No es que le sentase mal el hecho de hacerlo con preservativo pero... sí le ofuscaba el hecho de pensar en Kuroo manteniendo relaciones sexuales con otra gente. Eso le molestaba mucho, pero sabía que si ahora hablaba de ese asunto, no podría mantener relaciones con él, así que prefirió callarse y aguantar su ofuscación. Al fin y al cabo, él había roto su relación, no podía reprocharle nada. Él mismo había estado acostándose con su novia, así que él simplemente hizo lo que quiso, era completamente libre.

Tampoco pudo pensar mucho más en ello cuando volvió a sentir el dedo del moreno entrando en él nuevamente, esta vez notaba su entrada mucho más relajada. Lentamente se abría, movido por la excitación y la lubricación. Pronto pudo sentir cómo aumentaba la cantidad de dedos y los movía en su interior para dilatarle todo lo que podía, aunque eso sólo hizo que él soltase algunos jadeos y se sonrojase.

Con la mano libre que aún le quedaba a Kuroo, fue directamente a su miembro, moviéndolo para que no se bajase su erección y poder ponerse el preservativo. Tsukki decidió intentar relajarse nuevamente, cerrar los ojos y dejarme invadir por las sensaciones y ese calor que crecía en su interior.

Al sentir cierto dolorcillo, Tsukki mordió su labio sin ejercer mucha fuerza, la justa para no hacerse daño pero la necesaria para acallar ese quejido que quería salir. Tan sólo podía notar la ligera presión que ejercía el miembro de Kuroo para abrirse camino, antes de salir y escuchar cómo abría nuevamente el bote de lubricante y seguía impregnando el preservativo que recubría su miembro para introducirse una vez más.

Tenía razón aquel moreno en que llevaba mucho tiempo sin mantener relaciones sexuales con un chico, de hecho... Kuroo había sido su primer y único chico. Aun así, siempre supo que él no había sido el primero para ese moreno, no... pero intentó pensar que él sería el último y eso le animaba. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tampoco sería así pese a que seguía amándole y sufría en silencio por él. La vida le había llevado a un camino demasiado diferente al que esperaba, o mejor dicho... su padre.

Tan sólo se decidió a abrir los ojos al escuchar el largo jadeo de Kuroo una vez entró completamente en él, moviéndose con lentitud para que el menor se acostumbrase a él. Todavía le dolía un poco, pero ya no era tan intenso como la primera intromisión, ahora se iba apaciguando. El placer conseguía que sus músculos se fueran relajando y cediendo ante ese chico.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Kuroo algo preocupado por él.

\- Sí, estoy bien – comentó Tsukki sonrojado al verse en aquella situación una vez más.

No pudo seguir hablando, los labios de Kuroo habían atrapado una vez más los suyos, imponiendo de nuevo su ritmo mientras su cadera se movía ahora con más fuerza y rapidez en su interior. ¡Molestia! Sentía molestia ante aquello, pero no se quejó. ¡Tampoco podía con los labios del moreno sobre los suyos!

\- Te estás tensando – susurró Kuroo sin apartar el roce de sus labios.

\- Lo siento.

\- Relájate, dejará de doler en breve.

\- Lo sé – dijo el rubio – es sólo... que hacía mucho tiempo que no...

\- Tranquilo, estoy teniendo mucho cuidado. Sólo relájate y entrégate por completo.

Era fácil decir eso de "relájate", pero la verdad... es que estaba nervioso pese a querer aquello. Al menos el dolor disminuía y eso hacía que pudiera disfrutar más de la experiencia. Kuroo empezó a moverse nuevamente, cada vez con más rapidez buscando tanto su placer como el de su compañero.

Tsukki siempre había sido bastante silencioso, no porque quisiera, sino porque en realidad era tímido. Eso lo sabía de sobra el moreno, por lo que dejó que sus jadeos escapasen primero para que el menor se relajase y se dejase llevar por la euforia, consiguiendo así que soltase algún leve sonido que motivó más a Kuroo al darse cuenta de que empezaba a disfrutar aquello.

Pronto, la habitación se llenó con sus respiraciones agitadas. No eran propensos a ser ruidosos, algo que Kuroo agradecía puesto que Kenma seguía en la habitación de al lado. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo volver a tener una vez con Tsukki, que sólo pensaba en disfrutar el momento, sin embargo, pronto el éxtasis le alcanzó, llevándole al culmen del placer y dejando salir todo su esperma que quedó retenido en el preservativo.

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsukki al ver cómo su semen había salido despedido hacia el musculoso abdomen de Kuroo, llenándole de aquella sustancia blanca y obligándole a disculparse de inmediato. El moreno no le he hizo mucho caso, abrió de nuevo el cajón de la mesilla y sacó unos pañuelos para limpiarse, tendiéndole al rubio unos pocos para que se limpiase también las salpicaduras.

\- Es tarde, creo que deberías quedarte a dormir.

\- Creo que es mejor que me vaya – comentó Tsukki, pero ambos escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose y después... los gritos de los compañeros borrachos de Kuroo – creo... que aceptaré eso de quedarme aquí por ahora.

\- Seguramente se dormirán en un rato. Si madrugas un poco, estarán tronco perdidos y podrás marcharte sin que te vean – sugirió Kuroo.

\- Vale.

Tsukki se recostó mejor en el colchón, viendo cómo Kuroo tapaba su cuerpo desnudo con la sábana y se giraba hacia el otro lado dándole la espalda. Durante unos instantes, deseó darse la vuelta y abrazarle o incluso que él lo hiciera, pero sabía que una noche de sexo desenfrenado era lo único que conseguiría de él. El romanticismo se había terminado para ellos. El daño que le había hecho era demasiado grande como para que le perdonase.


	4. Despertar con gatos.

¡Difícil! Así le resultaba a Kuroo dormir esa fatídica noche. Dormir con un ex no era tarea sencilla y mucho menos... cuando no le habías podido olvidar. Había intentado mil cosas para desprenderse de la idea de no tener nunca más a Tsukki. Acostarse con otros estudiantes no le había resultado bien, tampoco el fijarse en mujeres ni centrarse en el deporte o en las leyes. Tsukki estaba demasiado clavado en su corazón, haciéndole sangrar cada vez que le veía. Le resultaba imposible cicatrizar las heridas que le había dejado. Tampoco le ayudaba posar siempre sus ojos en él, querer verle feliz, ser su hombro en el que llorar o como hoy... sólo un trozo de carne con el que desahogarse, un revolcón y cada uno a su vida nuevamente.

El rubio tampoco podía dormir. Aunque Kuroo le daba la espalda y él había hecho lo propio, saber que su espalda estaba tan cerca de la suya le animaba a querer acercarse a él. La relación con su novia había sido una gran farsa en la que no podía ni siquiera recordar un momento feliz y luego estaba ese chico, que le traería problemas con su familia pero al que amaba con locura.

Si sólo su familia aceptase esa relación, si sólo entendieran que le gustaba ese chico... todo habría sido perfecto, pero la vida no podía ser tan fácil. El ruido seguía viniendo del piso inferior, sus compañeros continuaban con la fiesta, pero Kuroo, pese a que siempre había sentido debilidad por los ruidos a la hora de dormir, no quiso moverse ni un centímetro. Tsukki sabía que fingía dormir y todo... para no afrontar el hecho de que acababan de acostarse. Intentaba evitarle en esa cama tan pequeña de la que ninguno podía huir.

Al final y aunque era incómoda la situación, Tsukki consiguió dormirse. En cambio, Kuroo siguió despierto, cerrando ligeramente los ojos en algún momento y moviéndose cada vez más hacia la esquina de la cama para evitar tocar a su compañero. Era irónico cuánto deseaba hacerle el amor de nuevo y, en cambio... sabía que sólo sería sexo, que los sentimientos entre ellos estaban muertos y que nada volvería a ser como antes. Tan sólo podía intentar resistir la tentación de volver a hacerle suyo una vez más, apartándose de él y alejando de su mente esa figura que tanto le atraía.

Tsukki abrió los ojos, incorporando su rostro y buscando sus gafas en la mesilla de noche a su lado, donde Kuroo las había dejado la noche anterior. Se las colocó enseguida, mirando entonces cómo su acompañante parecía estar profundamente dormido.

Se levantó con mucho cuidado y revisó el reloj del otro lado, justo en la mesilla de Kuroo para ver que eran las siete y poco. No se escuchaba ruido alguno y eso le indicaba claramente que todos los del Nekoma debían estar dormidos después de la juerga nocturna. Con mucho sigilo terminó de vestirse y abrió la puerta para marcharse. Estaba muerto si alguien le veía, los rumores correrían como la pólvora y si su padre se enteraba que se acostaba con hombres... sería su ruina.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí con delicadeza y todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento, hasta que observó abrirse la puerta contigua y dejar salir a Kenma jugando a la consola.

\- Buenos días – fue su única frase con ese rostro casi inexpresivo que él siempre tenía.

\- Kenma... - susurró Tsukki.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó extrañado de que pronunciara su nombre.

\- ¿Podrías hacer... como que no me has visto, por favor?

Kenma movió los hombros hacia arriba y los bajó con fuerza, siguiendo su camino e indicándole al rubio que le daba igual lo que él hiciera. Aun así, Kenma seguía preocupado por su mejor amigo y capitán del equipo, pero sería un tema que trataría con la persona pertinente.

Al ver cómo se perdía en una de las puertas del fondo en dirección al aseo, decidió bajar las escaleras esperando que todos los borrachos del equipo de Kuroo hubieran conseguido subir hasta sus dormitorios. Los peldaños hacían un ligero ruido, pero no más que sus pies descalzos, que provocaban un incesante crujido de sus tobillos que intentaba mitigar poniendo poses raras para conseguir bajar en silencio. Una vez abajo, se calzó las zapatillas y con cuidado, cruzó la puerta del salón para ir a la puerta principal, quedando justo en mitad al escuchar el grito de los del Nekoma.

\- Wowwwww, ahí baja – gritó uno, aplaudiendo como todo un animal y haciendo que el resto empezasen a silbar, aplaudir y gritar.

Estaba claro que todos sabían que se acababa de acostar con su capitán y era un caso perdido tratar de negarlo. Incluso cuando salía oficialmente con Kuroo, ellos siempre hacían algo parecido cada vez que salía de ese dormitorio.

\- Sois como críos – se quejó Tsukki al escuchar las carcajadas generalizadas y los silbidos.

Llegó hasta la puerta con un notable enfado y se colocó la chaqueta para marcharse cuanto antes de esa casa. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Kuroo fuera capaz de calmar a todo su equipo y evitar que los rumores se difundieran como ya hizo en el pasado.

\- Ya basta – se quejó Kuroo al escuchar cómo Tsukki cerraba la puerta y se marchaba.

Todo su equipo guardó silencio al instante, dejando las bromas sobre la noche que había pasado su capitán y ese chico que se iba a hurtadillas del edificio del Nekoma.

\- Espero sigilo por vuestra parte – les comentó, aunque luego sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

\- Ha sido una buena noche entonces – susurró uno de sus compañeros, chocando los cinco con otro al ver cómo su capitán había triunfado esa noche.

Kuroo simplemente sonrió y dejó que siguieran con la broma mientras no saliera la noticia de allí. Sin embargo, Kenma no era tan fácil de aplacar como los demás, él era meticuloso y desde que le había roto el corazón Tsukki, vivía preocupado por él.

\- Me lo prometiste – comentó Kenma, lo que hizo que Kuroo se sentase en el peldaño de las escaleras a su lado.

\- Lo siento, es difícil contenerse con él.

\- Ten cuidado o volverá a romperte el corazón.

\- Yo ya no tengo corazón, Kenma, él se lo llevó – dijo sin más, levantándose del peldaño de las escaleras y acariciando el cabello de Kenma – me voy a la ducha.

\- Hoy tenemos partido. ¿Estarás preparado?

\- Por supuesto – fue su única respuesta – esto no va a afectar a mi rendimiento, ya no.

Podría decir lo que quisiera, pero Kenma sabía que todo lo relacionado con Tsukki le afectaba y acostarse con él esa noche no iba a ser para menos. Quizá su cabeza empezaría a pensar mil cosas y no podía permitir que se desconcentrase en mitad del partido. Necesitaba al Kuroo de siempre, a su mejor bloqueador, al que intuía y analizaba las jugadas, al mejor defensa del equipo, al que animaba a todos para seguir jugando, porque él era el capitán, porque si su equipo era como la sangre que mantenía en movimiento todo el cuerpo... Kuroo era sin duda su corazón, bombeando a todos para que hicieran su mejor esfuerzo. Precisamente él era el único al que no podían permitirse el lujo de perder.

***

No entendía el motivo por el que había decidido ir a ver el resultado de ese partido. Se suponía que debía darle igual, sin embargo, todos los de su equipo del Karasuno habían ido a animar al Nekoma. Hinata era el principal entusiasmado en ver ese partido, animando como un loco a un Kenma que mantenía la calma y pensaba las jugadas. Sin embargo, Tsukki ni siquiera quiso sentarse. Veía el partido de pie desde la última fila de las gradas, con sus ojos fijos en aquel atlético cuerpo que saltaba y bloqueaba como nadie.

Le echaba de menos y ver esos partidos era toda una tortura para él. Las chicas se volvían locas gritando su nombre, todas querían conocerle y la mitad se morirían de ganas de irse a la cama con él. Le ponía enfermo y le llenaba de celos ver todo aquello, pero fue mucho peor cuando al terminar el partido, observó a esa chica rubia, con su largo cabello trenzado acercándose a Kuroo para ofrecerle una botella de agua como excusa para hablar con él.

\- ¿Tienes una hermana? – preguntó Yamaguchi.

\- No tengo hermanas – dijo muy serio al ver el tremendo parecido consigo mismo. ¡Hasta las mismas gafas!

Estaba claro que algo raro pasaba allí. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que se pareciera tantísimo a él, pero esa chica... era como si supiera exactamente las debilidades de Kuroo, tanto... que el propio Kuroo se había paralizado al verla, seguramente recordándole a él.

Se tensó, apretando los puños con fuerza debido a la rabia contenida. Todo su equipo le consideraba frío y sereno hasta en las peores situaciones, pero reconocía... que esa en concreto le enervaba. Odiaba que todos se acercasen más de la cuenta a ese chico y más con intenciones de ligar.

\- Tsukki... ya nos vamos al bar – comentó Yamaguchi intentando que apartase la mirada del campo.

Dio la vuelta sin pronunciar palabra, saliendo de las gradas y evitando ver más escenas que le llenarían de unos celos incontrolables. Todos pensaban ir al bar a celebrar la victoria del Nekoma con ellos, pero Tsukki se excusó para ir primero a mojarse el rostro. Necesitaba despejarse y apartar esa imagen de su cabeza.

Nada más salir, caminó hasta la primera fuente y abrió el grifo. El agua cayó sobre sus manos, llenándolas y tirándose el agua sobre el rostro. Estaba fría y era muy refrescante, casi podría olvidar lo que había visto hasta que... escuchó aquella conversación que venía del otro lado de la fuente. No podía ver a las chicas, pero no le hacía falta para adivinar de quién se trataba.

\- No sé de dónde sacaste esa información pero parece que funciona – susurró la chica – tengo una cita esta noche con él – decía entusiasmada, lo que hizo que Tsukki apretase más el grito.

Le habría gustado gritar, ir a Kuroo y decirle que no fuera a esa cita, que se quedase con él... pero no podía hacerlo, no podía reclamarle nada porque él era el causante de todo, él había roto con ese chico destrozándole el corazón. Ahora tendría que aguantar y más cuando sabía que su padre jamás le dejaría estar a su lado.

\- No sé muy bien sobre esos rumores, pero lo sabe medio campus ya que Kuroo tiene debilidad por las rubias con gafas – sonrió la otra chica – espero disfrutes en tu cita.

Enseguida dejó de escuchar la conversación, por lo que supuso que se habían marchado. ¡Estaba enfadado! No con Kuroo... sino con él mismo y con esos rumores que ahora haría que todas las chicas quisieran parecerse a él para acercarse al moreno.

\- Maldita sea – gritó antes de empotrar su puño contra la pared frente a la fuente, haciendo sangrar sus nudillos.

\- Ey... ¿Estás bien? – escuchó que preguntaban a su espalda, precisamente Kuroo.

Se quedó paralizado, viendo cómo los ojos de Tetsu se quedaban fijos en su mano, que desprendía ese hilo de sangre entre sus dedos.

\- Madre mía – se asustó – estás loco. ¿Cómo se te ocurre golpear la pared? – preguntó alarmado, tirando la bolsa de deporte al suelo y acercándose hasta él para tomar su mano y mirar la herida – déjame que te vende esto.

\- ¿Por qué...? – preguntó Tsukki intentando aparentar frialdad, apartando la mano de él con brusquedad - ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mí? No somos nada.

\- Ya... - se entristeció Kuroo – no somos nada, lo sé, pero... no puedo evitar sufrir cuando sufres. Ten cuidado con esa mano, ¿vale? – le tendió una de las vendas de su bolsa – ya nos veremos.

Era tan difícil no enamorarse de él. Era tierno y dulce, quizá un mujeriego, un ligón nato y era posible que se estuviera acostando con unas cuantas, lo sabía... lo supo desde que vio su cajón lleno de cosas para el sexo, pero... quería creer que él era especial entre sus ligues, necesitaba pensarlo aún sabiendo que jamás estarían juntos de nuevo.


	5. Una cita inesperada.

¡Por fin el cielo se había despejado! Sin embargo y pese al sol que ahora brillaba en el cielo, Tsukki había preferido quedarse en la casa de su hermandad del Karasuno leyendo un libro. Kageyama y Hinata habían salido a toda prisa de madrugada para ir a entrenar, ¡o eso le habían dicho! Puesto que él no les había visto en todo el rato hasta el partido de esos gatitos. Aun así, en cuanto el partido finalizó y tras haber disfrutado un par de horas con ellos en un bar, seguramente se habrían vuelto a marchar a entrenar. Esos dos sólo pensaban en voleibol.

\- Así que aquí estabas – sonrió Yamaguchi al entrar por la puerta principal y ver a su amigo sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala común – creía que vendrías al bar a celebrarlo con los del Nekoma.

\- Tenía cosas que hacer – fue su única respuesta, intentando volver al libro.

\- Han preguntado por ti.

\- No me interesan los eventos sociales.

\- Pues Kuroo parecía un poco preocupado, aunque tampoco ha tardado mucho en irse, tenía una cita – comentó Yamaguchi sin darse cuenta del cambio en la mirada de su amigo, quien cerró el libro con fuerza movido por la rabia al escuchar esas palabras - ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí. Voy a irme a entrenar.

\- ¿Ahora? Tú nunca vas a entrenar después de las seis.

No hizo caso alguno. Dejó el libro sobre la mesa y subió las escaleras para ir a por su equipo de voleibol. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido y la bolsa de voleibol hecha. Tomó el asa entre sus manos y se la colgó del hombro para marcharse. Quizá sólo era una excusa para poder salir de allí, no soportaba la idea de que siguieran hablándole sobre Kuroo, sobre el Nekoma o sobre... esa dichosa cita que parecía tener Kuroo con su imitación barata. ¡Le enfadaba la sola idea de pensarlo!

Salió por la puerta principal sin decir palabra alguna, observando en el cielo cómo el sol empezaba su descenso para dejar paso a una noche más. ¡Esa maldita noche que Kuroo compartiría con otra persona! Movió la cabeza hacia los lados para sacarse esa idea, no podía seguir así, no después de haber destrozado su corazón, tenía que pensar en positivo. Seguramente debería decir algo como que "se alegraba de su felicidad", "de que encontrase a alguien que le hiciera sonreír de nuevo", pero la verdad era... que le dolía en el alma... no le dolía verle sonreír... ¡no! Le dolía ver a otra persona disfrutar de esas sonrisas que deberían ser suyas.

Caminó hasta el pabellón deportivo, pero al abrir la puerta metálica, los incesantes y molestos gritos de esos dos... le hicieron volver a cerrarla. ¡No era buena idea ir a entrenar! No si tenía que aguantar a dos personas tan intensas como Kageyama y Hinata. Eran dos torbellinos que no descansaban ni un segundo. Su cerebro estaba lleno de pelotas de voleibol.

Inició de nuevo la ruta, esta vez hacia el centro universitario. Allí estaban todos los locales, bares y restaurantes a los que tenían acceso. Algún sitio más o menos tranquilo encontraría para tomarse algo y alejarse de la gente.

Tras recorrer media calle, finalmente llegó al local que más ansiaba visitar. Por el cristal podía ver que había mucha gente, pero era su sitio favorito, así que entró en el local para pedir su tan ansiada tarta de fresa. Llegó hasta el mostrador y la pidió sin dilación alguna a la camarera que estaba allí. Tras recogerla, se movió hacia una de las mesas, dándose cuenta de una chica rubia al otro extremo que movía su brazo incesantemente como si le llamase. ¡No la conocía! Pero tenía cierto aire a sí mismo, lo que le hizo tensarse, más al ver a Kuroo sentado frente a ella, mirándole con sorpresa.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamó para sí mismo e intentando ir a otra mesa esquivándoles, pero la chica empezó a gritar su apellido o más bien... su abreviación.

\- Tsukki, Tsukki, estamos aquí – sonreía.

Resopló y acabó acercándose a la dichosa mesa. Ni siquiera sabía cómo conocía su apellido, pero seguramente Kuroo se lo habría dicho. Otra de las cosas que no entendía... era por qué le llamaban si estaban en una cita.

\- No le gusta que le llamen así – comentó Kuroo a su cita cuando Tsukki se acercó a ellos.

\- Oh... lo siento – se disculpó de inmediato la chica – creía que...

\- Déjalo, casi me estoy acostumbrando, tú no paras de llamarme así – dijo Tsukki en dirección de Kuroo.

\- Te he visto entrar y...

\- Me ha dicho que eras un buen amigo suyo y me parecía poco educado no saludarte al menos – terminó la frase la chica, cortando a Kuroo.

\- Ya veo. Pues un placer conocerte. Espero que disfrutéis de la velada. Voy a sentarme por allí...

Señaló la mesa más lejana que encontró disponible, pero justo en ese momento... una pareja llegaba y la ocupaba, lo que hizo que se callase y buscase con la mirada otra mesa vacía. Todas estaban llenas excepto la que tenía justo detrás de donde estaba sentado Kuroo. Chasqueó la lengua en señal de fastidio pero no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

\- Ésta... - susurró con resignación.

Dejó el plato sobre la mesa antes de observar cómo Kuroo agachaba la cabeza primero y luego la cambiaba hacia la ventana. ¿Le esquivaba la mirada? Él tampoco quería estar allí, así que se comería el pastel con rapidez y se marcharía.

\- Dime, Kuroo, ¿cuál es tu plato favorito? – siguió la chica con su cita.

\- Caballa salada, ¡es como un gato! – susurró Tsukki para sí mismo, aunque la cabeza de Kuroo se ladeó hacia él como si le hubiera escuchado. Dejando ver una ligera sonrisa, de ésas que él solía colocar cuando hacía rabiar a alguien.

Tampoco sería descabellado, pues su cabeza estaba justamente detrás de la suya.

\- Me gusta mucho la caballa salada. ¿Y a ti?

\- La tarta de fresa.

\- Vaya... la tarta de fresa – sonrió Kuroo echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

\- "La tarta de fresa" – susurró Tsukki imitando la voz de la chica, lo que hizo que Kuroo sonriera aún más al ver lo molesto que parecía con la situación. También era su plato favorito.

\- Entonces hemos venido al mejor lugar, aquí preparan la mejor tarta de fresa de la universidad – sonrió Kuroo, acercándose ligeramente hacia la chica.

\- ¿En serio? – preguntó animada, lo que hizo que Tsukki se girase ligeramente hacia atrás para ver cómo la chica resbalaba la mano por la mesa hasta ponerla sobre la de Kuroo – y dime, Kuroo... ¿Te gustan los animales?

\- Me encantan, en mi casa tengo un perro y un gato. ¿Te gustan los gatos?

\- Los detesto – susurró Tsukki haciendo referencia a Kuroo, pero éste simplemente sonrió al escucharle.

\- Claro que me gustan – sonreía la chica – es el nombre de vuestro equipo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí. Sobre todo... nos gusta comer cuervos – sonrió Kuroo haciendo referencia a Tsukki y su equipo – derrotaremos a esos cuervos en el campeonato.

\- Menuda confianza – se giró Tsukki, esta vez metiéndose en la conversación de esos dos – para ser un gatito callejero, te recuerdo que tenemos al dúo de raros, harán estragos con su combo – sonrió con prepotencia.

\- ¿En serio? Entonces te enseñaré cómo se bloquea a ese par. Se estiran las manos, visualizas dónde van a lanzar... y luego cierras la boca a todo el equipo al detener la pelota – sonrió con arrogancia Kuroo.

\- Eres insufrible.

\- ¿De verdad sois amigos? – preguntó la chica al ver la discusión de ambos.

\- Sí – confirmó Kuroo de inmediato con una gran sonrisa.

\- No – dijo al unísono Tsukki, girándose de nuevo hacia su tarta de fresa.

\- Bromea, siempre es así – sonrió Kuroo a su cita - ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

\- Me gustaría... ir a pasear. Dicen que el camino del bosque hacia el río es precioso de noche, iluminando las tablas de madera, pero me da un poco de miedo ir sola. Mi residencia está al otro lado.

\- Te acompañaré entonces – sonrió Kuroo.

\- Dame un segundo que vaya al aseo y podemos irnos.

\- Seguro. Pagaré la cuenta.

En cuanto la chica se levantó, le faltó tiempo a Tsukki para levantarse también de su mesa y sentarse donde antes estaba esa chica, justo frente a Kuroo.

\- ¿De qué vas? – preguntó con seriedad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Ahora sales con chicas?

\- Tú también salías con una chica, además, yo nunca te dije que me gustasen los chicos en exclusiva y ella es...

\- ¿Parecida a mí? Escuché cómo hablaba con su amiga el otro día, le explicaba el rumor que corre de cómo te gustan las chicas.

\- ¿Y es mentira? – preguntó Kuroo, esta vez acercándose al rostro de Tsukki que estaba incorporado hacia él.

Aquella cercanía sonrojó aún más al rubio. Kuroo era experto en sacarle de las casillas, a él y a todos, pero era un buen chico y sobre todo... muy sincero. No le había negado que le gustaba él físicamente, de hecho... casi se lo estaba aclarando.

\- No me gusta que se tiñan el pelo ni que utilicen gafas solo para gustarte.

\- Es sólo una cita, Tsukki, no voy a casarme con ella.

\- Oh... ¿Un revolcón de una noche?

\- ¿Y si fuera así, qué? Tú rompiste conmigo – bajó el tono de voz para que nadie escuchase aquello - ¿O es que quieres volver?

\- Ni hablar. Es sólo que... estás siendo demasiado complaciente en todo lo que te dice, aceptas lo que sea.

\- ¿Y no lo hacía también contigo en nuestras citas?

¡Pillado! Así se sentía, pillado completamente, porque era cierto que Kuroo siempre había sido complaciente en todo. Le dejaba elegir los restaurantes o qué hacer después, todo para que pasase una gran velada. Nunca se le ocurrió preguntar qué era lo que él deseaba y ahora que lo veía desde fuera, se daba cuenta de que ése fue un error suyo. Kuroo sólo pensaba en los demás y en cómo hacerles feliz.

\- Piensa un poco más en ti.

\- Ya estoy pensando en mí – sonrió – si ella disfruta de una velada agradable, es posible que luego me deje a mí disfrutar de una buena noche.

\- Eres un pervertido.

¡Un pervertido capaz de llevarse a cualquiera a la cama! Así lo veía Tsukki, porque era tan atractivo que podría tener a la hija, a la hermana y hasta a la madre si quisiera el muy desgraciado. Siempre había tenido esa labia especial para convencer a la gente y su atractivo físico hacía lo demás. ¡Era el perfecto seductor!

\- Lo que yo me pregunto... es el motivo para que estés aquí en mi cita.

\- Iba a entrenar, pero Kageyama y Hinata han invadido el gimnasio.

\- Ellos siempre están en el gimnasio – le aclaró Kuroo con una sonrisa – además, tú no entrenas después de las seis. Sólo es un club, ¿recuerdas? Eso es lo que siempre me decías.

\- Eso fue antes de...

\- ¿De?

\- De entrenar contigo.

\- Oh... ¿Quieres entrenar conmigo de nuevo?

\- Jamás – se levantó de golpe, volviendo a su mesa antes de que la chica regresase, pero dejando una gran sonrisa en el rostro de ese moreno que volvió a volcar su espalda contra el respaldo.

Al ver cómo su compañera regresaba, Kuroo dejó un billete encima de la mesa para pagar la cuenta y empezó a ponerse la chaqueta. Con rapidez, Tsukki empezó a comerse el pastel frente a él, tratando de parecer desinteresado, hasta que sintió que tocaban su hombro.

\- Nos vemos, Tsukki – susurró Kuroo su nombre con ese toque que él siempre ponía y le desquiciaba.

Tan sólo a Yamaguchi le dejaba llamarle por ese apodo, pero el maldito de Kuroo no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez. Y para colmo, cuando no le llamaba por su apellido... le llamaba "gafas" gracias a Bokuto y sus estúpidos motes. Le desquiciaban de verdad.


	6. Espías.

¡Ligón! Ésa era la palabra que a Tsukki le venía a la mente cada vez que pensaba en Kuroo. Quizá él no se daba cuenta de lo atractivo que era en realidad o puede... que simplemente fuera su carácter extrovertido y amable lo que hacía que todo el mundo cayese a sus pies. Pudo observar claramente desde su mesa cómo abría la puerta y la sostenía con galantería a su cita para que pasase antes que él y cómo agradecía a la camarera por el servicio y le guiñaba un ojo en señal de complicidad. ¡Esa camarera debía estar chorreando ahora mismo por él! ¡Hasta él lo estaba y el guiño ni siquiera iba en su dirección!

Por el cristal podía ver a la pareja caminar con tranquilidad, sonriéndose como si fueran una pareja de verdad en lugar de una primera cita. Al ver que pasarían por su lado, volvió a agachar la cabeza y miró ese último bocado del pastel, esperando a que pasasen. En cuanto la sombra desapareció, echó un vistazo de nuevo al cristal pero ya no podía verles, lo que significaba que debía moverse con rapidez.

Se comió el último bocado de la tarta y salió corriendo para poder seguirles a cierta distancia. No quería ser descubierto y había dejado margen, más que nada porque sabía donde iban. Aquella facultad era conocida por el hermoso parque que dividía las facultades, pero también... había viviendas de estudiantes al otro extremo. Muchos universitarios pillaban el autobús que circulaba exclusivamente por el recinto universitario y otros... preferían rodear el parque, más si era de noche. Claro que con Kuroo a su lado, esa chica debía sentirse muy segura como para atravesarlo hasta su casa. Lo más seguro es que luego le dijera algo como "no hay autobuses tan tarde" o "me da miedo que te vuelvas solo y te pueda ocurrir algo", así que le invitaría a entrar en su cuarto. ¡Y todos sabían cómo acabaría la noche del capitán del Nekoma!

Debido a su impaciencia y por miedo a perderles de vista, había acelerado tanto el paso, que acabó alcanzándoles, por lo que tuvo que esconderse tras los árboles cercanos al paseo de maderas. Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de que eran seguidos por ese rubio, pero la sangre le hirvió a más no poder al ver cómo la chica pasaba su mano a través del brazo de Kuroo y se agarraba a éste, pegándose más a él.

\- ¿En serio, Kuroo? – preguntó en susurro más para sí mismo - ¿Por un maldito polvo?

¡Celos! No tenía miedo a identificar lo que sentía. Tenía celos y envidia de esa chica, de cómo le tocaba, cómo caminaba a su lado, cómo le agarraba el brazo y disfrutaba de esas sonrisas que una vez fueron suyas. Pero... no podía hacer nada o mejor dicho... no quería. ¿Cuánto podía destrozarle la vida a Kuroo? Él se merecía ser feliz y no lo sería a su lado, no con el padre que tenía, no con las decisiones que tomaba. ¡Pero era tan difícil dejarle marchar!

No podía apartar sus ojos de ellos pese al dolor que sufría al verlos. Ella parecía una buena chica y Kuroo... ¿Qué decir de él? Simplemente era perfecto o así lo veía Tsukki. Evidentemente tendría sus defectos pero... él no podía apreciarlos con total claridad.

De toda aquella situación, quizá lo que menos podía esperarse era lo que él mismo estaba haciendo. ¿Desde cuándo era un cotilla? ¿Y por qué deseaba con tanta ansia que su cita saliera mal? No quería que entrase a ese cuarto con ella, no quería verle pasar la noche allí. ¡Él no era así! Nunca había mostrado mucha expresividad y trataba de aparentar que todo le daba igual, pero no era cierto... le afectaba todo lo relacionado con ese moreno.

Ese chico, dos años mayor que él, le traía de cabeza. Sólo por él era por lo que había caído tan bajo como para ir tras ellos y espiar en su cita. Ahora lo único que podía hacer era tratar de no ser descubierto o le daría motivos a Kuroo para reírse de él por sus acciones. ¡Era lo que le faltaba si eso llegaba a ocurrir! Con esa idea en mente, pensó en retirarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, pero luego recapacitó. ¡No podía irse con la duda de qué ocurriría al final! Pese a saber que Kuroo no había estado un año sin relaciones precisamente, menos tras ver el cajón de su mesilla lleno de preservativos y lubricantes.

Los ojos de Kuroo miraron a través de las copas de los árboles aquella luna casi llena aunque todavía incompleta y sonrió. Le recordaba a Tsukki, ya no sólo por su apellido que incluía el Kanji de "luna", sino porque ese chico era tan difícil de alcanzar como la misma luna. Daba igual lo que hiciera o lo protector que fuera con él, nunca sería suficiente para estar al lado de "la luna".

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica al verle, lo que hizo que Kuroo sonriera para alejar sus dudas.

\- Miraba lo hermosa que está la luna hoy. ¿No lo crees? Aquí en Tokio es difícil ver las estrellas pero a veces... hay algún milagro – sonrió.

\- No parece que hoy tengamos ese milagro – sonrió la chica al ver que no se veían las estrellas, tan sólo la luna que a veces las nubes le permitían aparecer.

\- Quizá en nuestra próxima cita tengamos más suerte – comentó Kuroo, alcanzando la mano de la chica que reposaba sobre su brazo y estrechándola con la suya - ¿Tienes frío?

\- Un poco – sonrió.

Kuroo apartó el brazo de la chica del suyo para poder quitarse la chaqueta y pasársela sobre los hombros. Las manos de la joven agarraron con rapidez la solapa de la chaqueta y unió ambos tramos para abrigarse mejor.

\- Gracias. Eres muy amable.

\- No te engañes... tengo mis motivos – sonrió Kuroo, lo que hizo sonreír a la chica.

\- No te creo. Eres muy agradable, aún no puedo creerme que sigas soltero.

\- Quizá no he encontrado a la persona idónea.

Siguieron la pasarela entre el bosque, escuchando los grillos todavía a esas horas. La residencia femenina no estaba lejos de allí, podía ver las luces al fondo de un edificio. Apenas tardarían unos minutos. Ese tiempo, se mantuvieron en silencio aunque la joven acabó volviendo a agarrarse al brazo del moreno, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Quizá Kuroo sí había encontrado a esa persona idónea, pero simplemente... no fue para él. Eso es lo que el moreno pensaba en aquel paseo. La persona de la que realmente se enamoró... lo echó a un lado y no podía hacer nada con esa decisión salvo aguantarse y tratar de volver a encontrar a una persona que robase nuevamente su corazón. ¡Era difícil! Pero para algo existían las citas.

\- Ya llegamos – sonrió Kuroo, acercándose a la puerta para dejarla en un lugar seguro.

La chica se giró en el portal, quitándose la chaqueta del moreno y dándosela nuevamente. Sacó las llaves de su bolso y jugó con ellas, alargando el tiempo con ese chico y esperando que él se decidiera a besarla. Se movía con cierta impaciencia pero sutileza, con una gran sonrisa en los labios, esperando con esperanza ese ansiado beso.

\- ¿Te apetecería...? No sé – sonrió con timidez la chica - ¿Una última copa en mi habitación?

Kuroo sonrió ante aquello porque era la invitación a sexo, pero al mirar un segundo la puerta de cristal frente a él, observó el reflejo de Tsukki tras uno de los árboles y sonrió con mayor efusividad, echando la cabeza hacia abajo antes de pensar una respuesta y volver a mirar a la chica.

\- Keiko – pronunció su nombre – ha sido una noche fantástica y, sin lugar a dudas, me gustaría repetirla y tomarme esa última copa contigo pero... creo que tendrá que ser la próxima vez.

\- Oh... - susurró algo decepcionada.

\- Lo siento de verdad, mañana tengo un partido importante y...

\- Oh – entendió de golpe – lo entiendo, tienes que descansar.

\- Sí, pero prometo que te llamaré y quedaremos, ¿vale?

\- Esta bien, pero, Kuroo... - sonrió la chica – llámame Kei.

Aquello pilló por sorpresa tanto al moreno como a Tsukki. Era cierto que el nombre Keiko se abreviaba de esa forma pero... por casualidades de la vida, Kei era el nombre de Tsukki, era cómo a veces Kuroo le llamaba, sobre todo en la intimidad cuando eran una pareja, era una palabra que significaba para Tsukki la plena confianza que tenían ambos y oírla de labios de esa chica... le había roto.

Kuroo también se había helado y no parecía querer pronunciar aquella palabra, se notaba que le costaba y entonces... sonrió intentando evitar el tema.

\- Pues... gracias – dijo sin decir su nombre – te llamo mañana mismo después del partido. Que descanses.

\- Buenas noches – sonrió Keiko antes de entrar por la puerta.

Tsukki se escondió nuevamente tras el árbol en cuanto observó que giraba y empezaba a cambiar nuevamente hacia el paseo de madera que cruzaba el bosque. Empezó a rodear el tronco del árbol para evitarle y cuando creyó que ya habría pasado por la pasarela, sacó la cabeza para ver que no había nadie.

¿Tan rápido era alejándose? Y entonces, el rostro de Kuroo apareció de golpe, saliendo tras el mismo tronco que él con una sonrisa. ¡Se asustó! Sobre todo por sentirse pillado ante aquella situación.

\- ¿Jugamos a las escondidas? – preguntó Kuroo.

\- ¿Cómo narices...?

\- Te he visto en el reflejo de la puerta. ¿Me cuentas por qué me estás siguiendo?

Tsukki esperó al ver cómo Kuroo empezaba a ponerse de nuevo su chaqueta del Nekoma y se abrigaba ligeramente. ¡Ni siquiera para una cita se arreglaba con americana o algo así! Era único para esas cosas.

\- No es apropiado para las citas ir con la chaqueta del equipo.

\- ¿Por qué no? – sonrió Kuroo – contigo funcionaban.

\- Yo entiendo cómo eres con el voleibol, pero quizá otros piensen que hablas demasiado del deporte.

\- ¿Y no es así? – sonrió de nuevo – supongo que prefiero que me quieran como soy y no que se enamoren de un prototipo que no soy ni seré. Tendrán que respetar mis gustos, ¿no crees? Estoy orgulloso de ser el capitán del Nekoma y eso no me lo pueden quitar.

Tsukki se sonrojó ligeramente, más por la cercanía de sus rostros aunque no se atrevía a decir nada al respecto. Aun así tenía muchas dudas sobre aquella cita.

\- Tú dijiste... que querías...

\- ¿Un polvo? – preguntó divertido – y lo quiero, pero me has desconcentrado.

\- Eso es mentira, nadie puede desconcentrarte.

\- Quizá sólo tú – suspiró con cierto cansancio – aún no entiendo por qué me estabas siguiendo.

\- No lo sé, quizá... no quería que entrases en ese edificio – confesó – tampoco es que quisiera creer que lo harías aunque... suponía que sí entrarías con ella. Al fin y al cabo es una cita.

\- No todas nuestras citas acabaron en la cama, Tsukki.

\- Nuestras citas eran... no sé, Kuroo, contigo las citas siempre son perfectas. Supongo que sólo quería que ésta no lo fuera, deseaba que no lo fuera, pero es imposible contigo, eso es lo que creo. Aún no entiendo cómo puedes seguir soltero.

\- ¿Sabes para qué es una cita? – preguntó Kuroo con cierta sonrisa – es para conocer a la persona y si te gusta, seguir conociéndola, una cita tras otra. Si no te gusta en la primera... no se sigue.

\- ¿Entonces ella te gusta?

\- Por la primera cita... no está mal, aunque ya conocí una cita mejor.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió? – preguntó Tsukki algo desconcertado, lo que hizo que Kuroo le empujase para que saliera a las maderas del paseo y pasó su brazo tras su nuca, colocando las manos como si enfocase, dejando la luna en el centro de ellas y su rostro cerca del cuello del rubio.

\- Que era igual de difícil acercarse a él que parecía que estaba apuntando a la luna – susurró con una seriedad poco habitual, pero Tsukki entendió la metáfora al instante. Supo que hablaba de él.


	7. Gato callejero

Su corazón se aceleró. El pecho de Kuroo apoyado sobre su espalda le ponía nervioso. Ya no era sólo su corazón, sino el del propio moreno tras él. Sin embargo, el de Kuroo seguía latiendo a ese ritmo constante mientras el suyo se desbocaba por momentos. ¡Le amaba! Y no podía evitarlo, amaba todo de él, pero simplemente... no podían estar juntos, eso intentaba repetirse una y otra vez.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a tu residencia – dijo finalmente Kuroo, alejando sus manos del chico para volver a caminar por la pasarela.

\- Kuroo...

Al escuchar su nombre, se giró inmediatamente. Su atracción hacia Tsukki era inevitable, por él haría cualquier cosa, era su mayor debilidad aún sabiendo que nunca sería lo suficiente para estar con él. No podía entender la razón de por qué a veces parecía amarle y otras... le alejaba. Tsukki era muy extraño.

\- ¿Crees que a veces... la luna podría llegar...?

\- La luna nunca se mueve, Tsukki – sonrió Kuroo – y yo sólo soy un gato callejero que se sentaba en la tapa de un pequeño cubo de basura y soñaba con alcanzar la luna. Pero por mucho que sueñes... la luna no bajará, no hay forma de alcanzarla – comentó Kuroo finalmente, cortando la frase que Tsukki quería decir.

Volvió a caminar, creando una separación de apenas unos metros, pero unos metros por los que Tsukki empezó a sentir que perdía la respiración. Le daba terror perder a ese chico, sólo el hecho de que se alejase de él, por muy poco que fuera, le aterrorizaba, por lo que aceleró el paso y estiró la mano para poder agarrar la chaqueta de Kuroo.

Sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza, impidiendo que Kuroo siguiera caminando pero no se girase. Podía sentir claramente la presión en su espalda de aquellos dedos y al instante... cómo apoyaba la frente también contra lo alto de su espalda, justo entre sus hombros.

\- Yo... yo sí... te vi – susurró Tsukki – sí... sí vi a ese gato callejero que observaba la luna y... deseo tanto bajar con él – sollozó, lo que dejó a Kuroo con una tensión fuera de lo normal.

¿Por qué le hacía esas cosas? ¿Por qué tenía ese sentimiento proteccionista? Tan sólo quería girarse, abrazarle, besarle, decirle que estaba allí y consolarle. Ansiaba decirle que le amaba pero luego ocurriría algo que volvería a alejarle y al final... ambos sufrían. No entendía la razón por la que se acercaba y se alejaba.

\- Kei... - le llamó por su nombre – sabes todo lo que siento por ti, sabes que eres mi mayor debilidad y que ahora mismo estoy luchando conmigo mismo para no girarme y abrazarte, porque al final, volveremos a sufrir. O me cuentas qué ocurre o... no podemos seguir así. Soy tu ex novio.

\- Lo sé – dejó Tsukki que las lágrimas cayesen, mojando la chaqueta roja del Nekoma – pero nunca debí dejarte ir.

¿Cómo podía resistirse a algo así? Era imposible. Ese chico era completamente su debilidad y no soportaba la idea de verle sufrir. Su corazón se hacía añicos cada vez que le veía, cuando hablaba con él, cuando tenía estos momentos tan tiernos que luego se convertían en su infierno, pero... no podía evitar seguir estando allí para él.

Sentía esas manos deslizándose por su chaqueta, dando la vuelta a su cintura hasta que observó el cabello rubio y las mejillas sonrojadas de Tsukki frente a él. ¡No había querido darse la vuelta para no caer de nuevo! Pero allí estaba Kei, él sí se había puesto frente al moreno y apartó sus gafas con delicadeza, permitiéndole ver esos ojos tristes y desconsolados que le pedían a gritos "consuélame".

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, ¡demasiado!, tanto como para que Kuroo cerrase los ojos intentando no mirar lo que se avecinaba. Su mente le gritaba "corre, huye, van a romperte de nuevo" y su corazón herido simplemente... no deseaba bombear la sangre necesaria a sus piernas para moverse. Era su grito para que se quedase, creyendo que ese chico sería su sanación pese a que el cerebro decía que era su perdición.

¡Un gato callejero enamorado de la luna! Eso es lo que él era, un simple gato que jamás podría alcanzar lo más preciado y sólo... miraba desde la distancia todas las noches. Una luna que aplacaba su sufrimiento cada noche y que le devolvía a la cruda realidad cada mañana con un nuevo sol.

El roce de sus labios traía consigo esa dulce brisa marina que provocaba escalofríos en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Besarle le recordaba a las largas y solitarias noches en el puerto Minato, cuando acudía a ver los barcos que llegaban a puerto, con esa brisa que soplaba desde el mar con la suave marejada que la luna provocaba en el agua.

¡No podía apartarse! Tampoco quería hacerlo. Deseaba a ese chico y sabía que el dolor al día siguiente sería demasiado intenso cuando desapareciese nuevamente, pero ahí estaban sus manos, apresando con fuerza la cintura del rubio para evitar que pudiera alejarse esa noche de él.

En cuanto las manos del rubio subieron por su nuca y se deslizaron por su cabello sin cesar el pasional beso, Kuroo entendió que todo iba de cabeza al abismo. No podía escapar de él ni de lo que sentía. Simplemente, dejó que su mano jugase con su cabello antes de bajar hacia sus hombros, arrastrando la chaqueta del Nekoma sobre sus brazos para quitársela.

\- ¿Aquí? – fue su única pregunta.

\- En mi residencia están todos los del Karasuno – susurró Tsukki.

\- En la mía todos los del Nekoma – suspiró frustrado Kuroo.

La verdad era que a él le importaba muy poco que le vieran, pero Tsukki era incapaz de dejarse ver en esas situaciones por alguien. No quería que nadie supiera su relación sexual con él, al fin y al cabo, era un hombre. Kuroo siempre imaginó que simplemente... él no estaba preparado para dar la noticia al mundo, así que tuvo paciencia. ¡Tanta paciencia que acabó rompiendo la relación antes que admitir que le gustaban los hombres! Con Tsukki nunca parecía haber una respuesta correcta.

Si no hubiera esperado, habría roto con él por confesar que le gustaban los hombres, sin duda se habría enfadado puesto que era un tema que él debía solventar. Así que prefirió la paciencia... y eso le llevó a que rompiera porque no estaba listo para confesar su romance. ¡Cualquier opción era mala!

\- Conozco un sitio – afirmó al final Kuroo, todavía con los ojos cerrados y dejando que el rubio mordisquease su labio inferior.

\- Donde sea mientras...

\- Sí, lo sé... donde nadie te vea.

Su voz sonó cargada de resignación, pero era una faceta que no podía cambiar en ese chico. Deshizo el agarre de Tsukki y tomó su muñeca para conducirle hacia el lugar que tenía en mente.

¡Calidez! Sentía calidez y más cuando su mano bajó de la muñeca hasta la palma, entrelazando los dedos con los del rubio. Aquella sensación la extrañaba, rara vez habían caminado de aquella forma, sobre todo por miedo a ser vistos, pero Tsukki reconocía que le gustaba demasiado. Él siempre era tierno aunque intentase aparentar ser un chico más duro de lo que realmente era.

El pabellón apareció frente a ellos en cuanto terminaron de cruzar aquel pequeño bosque. En él habían entrenado sus bloqueos años atrás pero el último año... todo había cambiado entre ellos. No habían vuelto a entrenar juntos, Kuroo ya no le había vuelto a insistir en que bloquease para él o en que necesitaba algún jugador para probar algo nuevo. Tenía cierta nostalgia de volver a entrar allí con ese chico, pero no pronunció palabra alguna.

Tsukki fue el primero en acercarse a la puerta y tratar de abrir, pero nada sucedió. La puerta estaba cerrada con llave. Era normal que lo hicieran, había mucho equipamiento deportivo en el interior y tendrían miedo a vandalismo o que robasen cosas. Querían mantener el orden en el gimnasio.

\- Cerrado – suspiró Tsukki.

\- Yo tengo llave.

\- ¿En serio?

\- ¿Qué? Soy el capitán del equipo del Nekoma, suelo entrenar por las noches, me dieron una llave.

Del bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó un llavero. En él no es que hubiera demasiadas llaves, Tsukki pudo contar más o menos unas tres cuando las movió con rapidez entre sus dedos para buscar la apropiada. La puerta se abrió y entraron en aquel inmenso espacio oscuro y solitario.

Fue Kuroo quien encendió las luces y cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando la llave puesta para evitar que nadie más con acceso pudiera acceder.

\- ¿Y si viene alguien?

\- ¿A estas horas? Lo dudo – susurró Kuroo – y aunque viniera alguien y no pudiera abrir, les diría que me olvidé quitar la llave y estábamos entrenando.

Aun así, no podía relajarse completamente. ¡Si su padre se enterase de lo que hacía con Kuroo! Era posible que le apartase de él, que le pagase la matricula universitaria en cualquier otra del país, que hiciera todo lo posible por evitar que se supiera que tenía un hijo "marica" como él los llamaba. ¿A qué vida estaba arrastrando a Kuroo? ¡No podía vivir sin él pero tampoco podía hacerlo con él! Se sentía miserable por hacerle algo así, por mantenerle en la clandestinidad, por aprovecharse cuando tenía sus bajones y le necesitaba, pero... por otra parte... se sentía demasiado feliz al estar a su lado. Eran unas horas donde olvidaba todo y sólo importaban ellos dos.

Siguió al moreno hacia el otro extremo. El lugar más escondido de todos y donde nadie miraba... ¡Bajo las gradas! También era el lugar donde muchos jugadores tanto de baloncesto como de voleibol o fútbol sala llevaban a sus ligues para... "un meneo" como Tsukki lo decía de forma suave. Allí los jugadores dejaban que las animadoras o algunas espectadoras con las que habían ligado les hicieran sexo oral o incluso... mantenían relaciones. Que Kuroo supiera aquello no era algo desorbitado, él también lo sabía aunque nunca había hecho algo así, sin embargo, por un momento pensó que quizá... Kuroo sí lo había llegado a hacer.

\- ¿Tú...? – intentó preguntarle aquella duda a Kuroo al ver cómo se metía bajo las gradas, pero cuando éste se giró para escuchar su pregunta, pensó que quizá era mejor no saber lo que Kuroo hacía en su soltería, sólo quería sexo con él y no podía ofrecerle nada más – nada.

\- ¿Vienes? – preguntó cuando tiró la chaqueta del Nekoma al suelo, buscando un lugar donde sentarse.

¡No quería perder tiempo! Y también conocía a Kuroo... él siempre era ardiente, fogoso, salvaje... la paciencia no era uno de sus puntos fuertes, al menos en el sexo. A veces pensaba que toda la paciencia que tenía para esperar el momento exacto para bloquear y detener los remates, la agotaba en ese deporte, o quizá... como él decía, era como un auténtico gato, inteligente para acechar y esperar el momento y salvaje a la hora de actuar.

La sonrisa de su rostro cuando se sentó, hizo que a Tsukki le dieran escalofríos. Esa penetrante mirada felina, esa sonrisa de medio lado burlona, la forma en que golpeaba con la palma de su mano la tarima incitándole a ir a su lado... todo él era un seductor nato. Ese chaval podría ligarse a quien quisiera y eso le hizo recordar el día en que se encontró con Hinata y Kageyama, aquella estúpida conversación cuando él acababa de romper con su novia y ellos miraban con "ojitos" a Kuroo desde las gradas. Hinata había empezado al ver a Kuroo hablando con una de las hermosas chicas fanáticas del Nekoma con una frase como "ése se ligaría a cualquiera", a lo que Tsukki, molesto, comentó algo como que "no era para tanto", pero Kageyama enseguida animó a su compañero con un "se ligaría a mi hermana" y ya... no pudieron parar, lo siguiente de Hinata fue un "y a mi madre", "y a mi prima" "y a mi tía", decía una frase cada uno, "se ligaría hasta a mi abuela", se quejó Kageyama con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Pero la guinda del pastel... fue sin duda Hinata con un "hasta yo habría caído, es todo un seductor".

Aquella conversación que llegó a su mente, hizo que Tsukki se sonrojase, porque era totalmente cierto y aunque intentó desmentirles, él había caído en las redes de ese seductor hacía demasiado tiempo y ahora... no sabía cómo salir.

\- ¿A qué esperas, Tsukki? ¿No querías esto?

Con decisión y pese al sonrojo en sus mejillas, bajó la cremallera de su chaqueta y la tiró también junto a la del Nekoma, sentándose con rapidez sobre los muslos de ese moreno, apartando sus gafas a un lado y besando con pasión a ese chico que agarraba su cintura y buscaba desnudarle con rapidez.


	8. Bajo las gradas

Los besos se volvían cada vez más fogosos. Por momentos, olvidaban el lugar donde estaban o las intempestivas horas. En la mente del rubio, la idea de que Kuroo pudiera utilizar aquel lugar en otras citas le dolía, pero intentaba no pensarlo, no quería desperdiciar el momento con él.

Decían que la universidad daba la oportunidad de hacer locuras además de sacarse una carrera y preparar su futuro. Kuroo era exactamente eso... una gran locura, pero una de la que estaba enamorado. ¿Por qué nada era fácil en su vida?

\- ¿Por qué no bajas? – susurró Kuroo con sus labios pegados a los de su amante.

Tsukki dejó escapar una mueca sonriente. Ese chico era increíble, lo preguntaba cuando realmente lo estaba deseando, pero al rubio le preocupaban algunas cosas, entre ellas, con cuántas se habría acostado.

\- Estoy sano – escuchó de boca de Kuroo, seguramente al ver su cara de indecisión y preocupación – suelo hacerme las pruebas y me protejo siempre, no llego a tanto con desconocidas... al menos no dejo que... ya sabes... que la chupen. Sólo... preservativo, meter y sacar, nada más.

Aquello fue un alivio para Tsukki. Estaba claro que Kuroo era todo un "Don Juan", no podía evitar que la gente se sintiera atraída por él y sobre todo... que él tuviera necesidades, pero seguía siendo el mismo chico cuidadoso de siempre y sabía dónde estaban los límites.

\- A mí me dejas.

\- En ti confío – confesó Kuroo – siempre te he querido, contigo haría cualquier cosa, no eres un desconocido más ni una necesidad de cinco minutos.

¡Se acostaba con otras personas! Eso se lo confirmaba el moreno, pero saber que había límites que sólo cruzaba con él, le hacía sentir especial, incluso cuando le había roto el corazón, él seguía siendo ese chico amable y protector. Era imposible no caer en sus encantos.

Algo ruborizado, bajó de los muslos del moreno donde estaba sentado y se arrodilló a su lado. Agachó la cabeza con lentitud, observando esos dedos tomar el dobladillo de su pantalón y desabrocharlo. La tela se deslizó y Tsukki le ayudó con ello, dejando finalmente el miembro del moreno al descubierto.

Pese a que Tsukki acercó su boca a la punta del miembro del moreno, éste movió su mano hacia el bolsillo del pantalón, ahora casi por sus rodillas para buscar un preservativo. No iba a utilizarlo ahora, pero si seguían adelante con eso, desde luego lo haría.

Lamió con mucha lentitud, todavía algo dudoso y temeroso por las repercusiones si alguien se enteraba de algo semejante. Si el rumor de que tenía una relación con alguien de su mismo sexo llegase a oídos de su padre... ¡Estaba muerto! Quizá debió contárselo a Kuroo en su momento, quizá debía hacerlo ahora pero... pensó que alejarse sería lo mejor, seguramente porque Kuroo habría peleado hasta el final y porque su padre se habría acabado enterando, algo para lo que no estaba preparado todavía. ¡Tampoco fue fácil romper con él! Más cuando le amaba con toda su alma. ¿Cómo no amarle? Era el chico perfecto... así lo veían los ojos de Tsukki.

Kuroo echó la cabeza atrás para relajarse. Todas y cada una de sus palabras eran ciertas, jamás había permitido a nadie hacer lo que le dejaba o le pedía a Tsukki, con él tenía una relación mucho más allá que con cualquier otro, pero no podía dejar de pensar que sólo era eso... un ex novio. De ahí no pasarían y pensar en eso, le deprimía. Era como encontrar a tu media naranja y que ésta... hubiera salido rebelde y se negase a encajar. Había encontrado esa mitad que le completaba y le hacía sentirse el hombre más afortunado de todos... sólo para darse cuenta de que jamás podría estar completo del todo, nunca podría tenerle como antes.

Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar esos pensamientos. Debía pensar en él ahora y en esos pocos momentos que tenía para sentirse completo. A veces se decía a sí mismo que con eso bastaba, otras veces... no era suficiente. Le quería a él siempre en su vida, las veinticuatro horas pero simplemente... era un imposible. Como él decía, un gato jamás alcanzaría a la luna por mucho que la mirase todas las noches.

Un gemido salió finalmente de sus labios, dejando entrever a Tsukki que por fin el moreno se había relajado y empezaba a disfrutar. Ver eso, hizo que el rubio también se relajase y se centrase en aumentar el ritmo de su boca sobre el miembro de Kuroo. Podría resultar extraño... pero cuando hacía aquello, se sentía fuerte y afortunado. Tetsuya era un chico difícil de carácter, no le gustaba parecer débil en absoluto y dejar que alguien hiciera aquello, mostrar la debilidad ante aquel placer, era algo que sólo él podría disfrutar. Controlaba su disfrute, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ese chico, frenar y dejarle sufrir en busca de más placer, o podía mitigarlo dándole lo que quería, estaba en sus manos y eso le hacía sentirse bien.

Jugó a dar ligeras mordidas que estremecieron todo el cuerpo del moreno, siguiendo por pasar la punta de su lengua y regodearse en el frenillo. Kuroo tenía debilidad por él, su placer era mayor en aquel punto y Tsukki lo conocía bien. Todos sus músculos se tensaron y sus dedos se cerraron formando un puño, haciendo presión contra la tarima donde estaba sentado mientras trataba de aguantar los gemidos. ¡Era divertido jugar con él! Por eso mismo, cuando veía esos gestos de intenso placer, cesaba en el frenillo y volvía a meterse todo lo posible el pene en su cavidad, sacándolo una vez más para repetir la acción. El cuerpo de Kuroo se tensaba y destensaba con aquellos juegos, hasta que Tsukki escuchó una ligera sonrisilla por su parte.

\- Cómo te gusta hacerme sufrir.

\- Si me quedase siempre en el frenillo, acabarías corriéndote.

\- Es muy posible – sonrió el moreno.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho cuando Kuroo se incorporó con rapidez, consiguiendo que Tsukki perdiera el equilibrio y cayera hacia delante, apoyando sus brazos contra el suelo para evitar golpearse contra él y ruborizándose al sentir cómo el moreno metía su rostro entre sus nalgas, lamiendo la base de sus huevos y encaminándose a la entrada.

\- Kuroo – casi gritó completamente rojo.

Si se sentía fuerte cuando controlaba el placer de Kuroo... ahora que era Kuroo quien lo controlaba... él se sentía débil e impotente. ¡En eso consistían las relaciones! O eso pensó Tsukki, en comprender todo el uno del otro, pero era muy difícil asimilar tu propia debilidad.

Se tapó la boca cuando sintió que el gemido iba a salir. Se avergonzaba de sus jadeos, de la debilidad que podía mostrar a la otra persona, pero Kuroo apartó su mano con cierta brusquedad. Cuando se giró hacia atrás, tan sólo pudo ver esos ojos felinos, ese ojo que sobresalía de su nalga y le miraba casi intimidante. A él no le gustaba que se callase, lo sabía bien.

Se giró nuevamente, no podía soportar su intensa mirada en esos momentos tan bochornosos para él. Prefería no mirarle, prefería no saber lo que hacía allí abajo pero con una mano retenida, sus jadeos comenzaron a salir. Por mucho que trató de reprimirlos, uno tras otro, cada vez se fueron intensificando más hasta que casi sin darse cuenta, estaba gritando de placer sintiendo aquella juguetona lengua recorrer todas y cada una de sus intimidades.

\- ¿Kuroo? – preguntó Tsukki en un pequeño intervalo de tiempo que pareció darle para respirar y recomponerse, pero al girarse a mirarle, entendió el motivo, se estaba poniendo el preservativo en aquel endurecido miembro.

\- No te contengas – sonrió Kuroo, terminando de desenvolver aquel látex hasta la base de su miembro – aquí nadie puede escucharte excepto yo.

Un escupitajo es lo que sintió en su entrada, creando un mayor sonrojo y enfadándose con ese moreno que coló de nuevo un par de dedos en su interior para abrir hueco.

\- KUROO – gritó el rubio al sentir aquello.

\- ¿Qué? No acostumbro a traer lubricante a mis citas – se quejó – tendrá que bastar esto. Quizá si tú llevases un bote de vez en cuando también...

\- Hazlo de una maldita vez – se quejó más ruborizado Tsukki, puesto que no tenía excusa con lo que responderle, tenía razón en que ninguno llevaba lubricante en ese momento.

El moreno tomó las piernas del rubio, sosteniéndolas con firmeza así como le tenía, de rodillas con su trasero predispuesto para él, con el rostro agachado contra las maderas.

Tomó el miembro en su mano y con la otra, abrió un poco la entrada del rubio haciendo presión con la punta de su miembro, entrando lentamente y viendo cómo el cuerpo del rubio se movía un poco hacia delante por su empuje. Al sentir que la punta estaba dentro, Kuroo llevó sus manos a la cadera de Tsukki, sosteniéndola para evitar que en su empuje se moviera demasiado hacia delante y empujándolas hacia atrás para ir metiendo su miembro hasta el fondo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan cuidadoso? Métela de una maldita vez – se quejó Tsukki al ver la lentitud de ese moreno que le estaba volviendo loco.

Kuroo sonrió y empujó con más ímpetu hasta colarla toda dentro. Ni siquiera esperó a que le dijera algo, empezó a retroceder y cuando estaba a punto de salir fuera, la metió de nuevo con mayor fuerza, haciendo gritar a Tsukki que intentaba sostener todo su cuerpo por culpa del impulso.

\- Te metería hasta los huevos si pudiera – le susurró Kuroo al oído, lo que hizo que Tsukki se sonrojase de nuevo.

\- Eres un pervertido.

\- Ya me conoces – sonrió Kuroo, apartando su pecho de la espalda del rubio para poder moverse en el interior del chico.

Los gritos de Tsukki empezaron a llenar el ambiente, seguidos de los jadeos de Kuroo y esas respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos. No podía verle, pero por el ritmo y los golpes que sentía contra su próstata, podía imaginarse la sensual cadera de Kuroo en un no parar, entrando y saliendo de él constantemente.

\- Mastúrbame – soltó Tsukki finalmente al ver que Kuroo no hacía lo que acostumbraba, pero al escuchar esa ligera sonrisa, entendió que el moreno estaba esperando precisamente para que él lo pidiera.

Kuroo llevó una de sus manos al miembro de Tsukki, tomándolo con presión y moviéndola sobre él para darle más placer. Líquido preseminal salió, mojando los dedos del moreno que continuaba con su trabajo. ¡Era agotador! Movía su cadera incesantemente, dejándose envolver por el placer y la presión del interior del chico, moviendo su mano para masturbarle hasta que vio cómo Tsukki apoyaba la frente contra el dorso de sus manos, aguantando lo que podía.

\- Estás al límite.

\- Cállate y... sigue – se quejó entre jadeos, lo que hizo que Kuroo sonriera.

¡Eyaculó! No podía hacer otra cosa, no aguantaba más y se dejó ir, llenando parte de la tarima con su semen y gran parte de la mano del moreno, pero cuando intentó moverse, Kuroo lo sostuvo con mayor fuerza intensificando las embestidas en su interior.

\- Dame cinco minutos – comentó – ya casi lo tengo.

\- Déjame cambiar de posición – pidió Tsukki, girándose para quedar esta vez frente a Kuroo, tomando el rostro de éste y besándole con pasión sin que el moreno dejase de embestirle.

¡Si Kuroo tenía una debilidad era ésa! Besarle en pleno acto hacía que se excitase el doble, sobre todo cuando estaba a punto de llegar. Su lengua entró con fuerza en Tsukki, convirtiendo aquel beso en algo fogoso e intenso, llenando el ambiente con esa respiración entrecortada del moreno hasta que las estocadas se hicieron lentas... cada vez más lentas hasta frenar.

\- Te corriste – sonrió Tsukki.

\- Sabes mis debilidades – comentó Kuroo.

\- Y tú las mías. Pero la próxima vez que me escupas a lo porno... te mato – dijo con seriedad Tsukki.

\- Entonces... empieza a llevar lubricante – sonrió Kuroo con arrogancia, saliendo del rubio para poder quitarse el preservativo.


	9. Cena conmemorativa

Un resoplido y otro más lejano, eso fue lo que Kuroo escuchó en aquel examen. La mayoría de los exámenes los hacían orales, defendiendo un caso y una postura, pero éste... éste era un poco diferente. Había pasado días en su cuarto memorizando leyes para ese supuesto y, aun así, admitía que era un caso complicado. Como futuro abogado, debería abordar todos y cada uno de los puntos y aspectos de su cliente, cuadrar la historia que le contaban en ese folio y allí estaba, sopesando todas las oportunidades, mentalmente haciéndose una idea de a qué leyes atenerse para la mejor defensa y finalmente, escribiendo.

¡Otro resoplido! Sus compañeros de carrera no lo pasaban bien, quizá él tampoco, odiaba los exámenes, más los escritos donde no podía utilizar su labia para ganarse al jurado, pero no tenía más remedio que hacerlo. Había estudiado mucho para ese parcial.

¡Estaba agotado! Estudiar, ir a los entrenamientos, mantenerse como capitán, Tsukki... todo le sobrepasaba, no recordaba la última vez que pudo dormir más de ocho horas seguidas tranquilamente. Sus ojeras empezaban a demostrar que necesitaba relajarse un poco, quizá después del examen... quizá... después de la cena universitaria que tendrían esa noche, una conmemoración al fundador de la universidad que todos los años hacían. Los padres solían venir a la cena y pasar la noche con sus hijos en una agradable velada, pero el suyo no asistiría.

Al salir del examen, se sintió satisfecho pero aunque deseaba ir a su cuarto y descansar hasta la cena, el entrenador le pilló desprevenido, colocando su mano en el hombro y deteniendo su caminar.

\- Hola, entrenador.

\- Buenos días, Kuroo, quería pedirte un favor.

\- ¿Más entrenamiento? – sonrió imaginándose que sería algo así.

\- Bueno... no exactamente, me gustaría que Levi practicase contigo la recepción pero no es algo urgente, sin embargo, eres el mejor bloqueador del equipo y... estaba pensando en una nueva jugada que desconcierte a nuestros rivales pero... necesitaría que Kenma y tú trabajaseis un par de pases.

\- Claro, entrenador. No hay problema.

\- No encuentro a Kenma por ningún lado pero esto es lo que quiero que intentéis – le dio un papel a Kuroo, quien lo abrió para ver los garabatos de la jugada que su entrenador les pedía.

\- Esto... es un pase muy preciso al colocador, no siempre se puede bloquear tan limpio como para darle este pase.

\- Eso es lo que quiero que practiques con él – sonrió su entrenador.

Para ganar a ese par de raros, necesitarían sacar todo el arsenal. Aun así, los saques con salto de Kageyama eran una desventaja, no sabía si podría bloquear de tal forma, que el balón no se perdiera o que fuera directo a su colocador de forma perfecta y limpia. Tendría bastante con simplemente... no dejar que tocase el suelo, Kenma trataría de solucionar la dirección de la bola pero... entendía a su entrenador. Si consiguiera bloquear limpio y perfecto, colocando esa pelota en la posición que Kenma necesitaba, les daría mucha ventaja.

Tal y como su entrenador se marchó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a la única persona en quién más confiaba para ayudarle con esa labor. Al otro lado, pronto una voz gritona y entusiasta se escuchó.

\- Ey... Bokuto, ¿podrías venir al pabellón del Nekoma? Tengo que practicar un par de cosas y necesito a un buen rematador con potentes saques. A ser posible... trae a tu colocador.

\- Soy tu hombre – se escuchó con entusiasmo antes de que colgase.

¡Ni siquiera le dejó despedirse! Siempre que se trataba de voleibol, Bokuto se lanzaba el primero de cabeza como si no hubiera un mañana. Ante aquella idea, Kuroo sonrió, ahora tendría que encontrar a Kenma. Seguramente en la biblioteca, con los cascos puestos y jugando a la consola.

***

\- Kuroo... deberías dejarlo ya – remarcó Kenma al ver cómo el sudor resbalaba por su rostro y se perdía en la tarima del pabellón, respirando con dificultad, medio encorvado y con sus manos apoyadas en las rodillas.

\- Otra más – dijo con dificultad.

\- Kuroo, en serio, estás muy cansado.

\- Otra más – repitió a un preocupado Kenma – conseguiré dártela perfecta. Sólo deja que me acostumbre a sus saques y sus remates.

\- Cambian constantemente.

\- Por eso mismo – sonrió Kuroo – cuanto más diferentes sean, más me acostumbraré a los imprevistos. Sólo tengo que aprender a moderar la fuerza y dirigir la bola con precisión hacia ti. He conseguido pasarte uno perfecto...

\- ¿Uno de cien? No es suficiente. Sigamos otro día, estás muy cansado.

\- No... otro más. Aún queda tiempo hasta la cena conmemorativa.

Bokuto volvió a la línea pese a que estaba cansado también, sin embargo, él nunca rechazaría un entrenamiento con Kuroo, los dos eran perfeccionistas y entendía que quisiera controlar aquello lo antes posible pese a lo cansado que parecía estar.

\- Te doy dos más y luego nos vamos a arreglar para la cena – dijo finalmente Bokuto.

\- Hecho – sonrió Kuroo, lo que hizo que Kenma sonriera aliviado al ver que su compañero finalmente aceptaba detenerse en dos saques más.

El primer saque para sorpresa de todos, tuvo una recepción perfecta, con la mejor dirección a su colocador, lo que provocó una gran sonrisa por parte de Kuroo y un suspiro tranquilizador por parte de Kenma.

"Uno más", pensó Kuroo, "uno más" y quería que fuera un éxito, tres bloqueos perfectos con un pase perfecto a su colocador era todo un triunfo en estos momentos. ¡Era un remate! Esta vez Bokuto no haría uno de sus terribles saques, sino que iba a ir con un remate, lo supo en cuanto lanzó la pelota a su colocador y éste la elevó frente a él. Estando en la línea de atrás, se cercioró de visualizar cada músculo de su cuerpo, intuyendo hacia donde iba a lanzar el balón. Era complicado tener que predecir cuando él estaba sólo en ese campo, sin sus compañeros para ayudarle a formar un camino y redirigir el lanzamiento hacia su posición, pero eso... lo hacía más interesante y le ayudaba a perfeccionar.

Se preparó para recibir el siguiente remate y lo hizo, sin dejar de mirar primero los ojos y las manos de Bokuto y posteriormente, la pelota en su dirección. El pase perfecto llegó hasta Kenma aunque el impacto de la pelota sobre sus antebrazos, hizo que Kuroo perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo y quedando allí sentado, observando el último recorrido hasta los dedos de Kenma tocándolo con suavidad para elevarlo.

Un aplauso se escuchó al otro lado de la cancha, justo en la puerta del pabellón. Kuroo miró automáticamente hacia allí, seguido por el resto de sus compañeros. ¡El padre de Tsukki! Le había visto un par de veces, cuando había venido a recoger a su hijo antes de las vacaciones de verano o en la típica cena conmemorativa. No era raro que él viniera, aunque sí se sorprendía de que estuviese precisamente en su pabellón y no en el de su hijo.

\- Señor Tsukishima – pronunció Kuroo intentando reponerse, aunque sus piernas temblaban por el agotamiento.

Aun así, hizo el esfuerzo, impulsándose con sus manos para ponerse en pie, limpiándose el sudor del rostro con el cuello de la camiseta y el de las palmas de su mano en su pantalón antes de hacer una reverencia frente a él.

\- No esperaba verle por aquí, señor.

\- Tan formal como siempre – sonrió el hombre imitando su reverencia a modo de saludo – creí que quizá mi hijo estaría practicando contigo.

\- Lo siento, señor, hace bastante tiempo que no practico con él.

\- Le vendría bien centrarse en el deporte ahora que su novia le ha dejado – se rascó la cabeza apesadumbrado – parecía buena chica cuando me la presentaron, supongo que me equivoqué al escogerla, sólo iba detrás de algunos intereses.

\- Lo siento, señor, me he perdido – espetó Kuroo puesto que su padre parecía hablar más de negocios que de una relación sentimental.

\- Oye, Kuroo, te vemos mañana – susurró Kenma despidiéndose por todos.

\- Claro, gracias por vuestra ayuda – hizo una reverencia hacia los tres chicos que se marchaban.

\- Nunca descansas, ¿verdad? Ojalá mi hijo tuviera un poco de la fuerza que tienes tú.

\- Tsukki tiene fuerza – sonrió Kuroo – es realmente bueno en los estudios.

\- Tú eres bueno en los estudios y te aplicas al voleibol, tu padre debe estar muy orgulloso de ti.

\- Sí, supongo – susurró Kuroo con una ligera tristeza en su mirada.

\- Te veré en la cena. Me han dicho que te han sentado en nuestra mesa. Seguiremos conversando. Quizá puedas hablarme de tus conquistas – sonrió como si fuera su propio padre preguntando por sus ligues, por lo que no supo qué responder, era incómodo. Se dignó por sonreír, sólo eso.

***

¡Incómodo! Así estaba Tsukki en aquella mesa, casi suplicando para que su padre no se enterase de la relación que tenía con el capitán del Nekoma. Para su padre... Kuroo era casi como el hijo que siempre deseó y eso le habría encantado si lo viera como su novio pero... era más otro sentimiento... él se sentía inútil, como si no fuera suficiente. Su padre no entablaba conversación con él, sino que trataba de conversar animadamente con Kuroo aunque él, también parecía un poco incómodo por la situación.

Tsukki esperó a que el resto de comensales tomasen asiento en sus mesas, pero a medida que iban haciéndolo, se dio cuenta... de que el padre de Kuroo no aparecería, dejando su silla vacía frente al desconcierto y los ojos lastimeros que todos ponían al ver al chico solo.

Por un instante, vio la tristeza en la mirada de Kuroo. Era el capitán del Nekoma, el mejor jugador del equipo, al que consideraban el mejor bloqueador universitario, un estudiante que solía sacar matrículas y sobresalientes... pero su padre no había venido ni siquiera a verle. ¿No era suficiente que fuera el hijo perfecto? Tsukki estaba desconcertado por todo aquello.

\- Cuéntame, Kuroo, me han dicho que estás estudiando leyes.

\- Pues sí, señor, me gustaría ser abogado o fiscal – sonrió – no sé... quizá juez.

\- Apuntas alto.

\- Sí, señor, siempre hay que apuntar alto.

\- Capitán del equipo, mejor bloqueador y sacas matrículas... ¿Cómo tienes energía para todo?

\- Somos como la sangre en nuestras venas. Debemos fluir sin detenernos. Debemos mantener el oxígeno moviéndose. Así... nuestras mentes pueden funcionar al máximo y de manera eficiente – sonrió Kuroo, dejando perplejo a su padre.

\- Es el lema del Nekoma – susurró Tsukki hacia su padre.

\- Increíble, es un gran lema. Aunque creo que tú no eres sangre, Kuroo, pareces más el corazón del equipo, ese órgano que bombea a todos y saca lo mejor de todos ellos, el que los pone en funcionamiento.

\- No lo creo, somos un gran equipo, pero podrían seguir jugando incluso sin mí, estoy seguro de ello.

\- Yo no lo estoy – dijo Tsukki – en esto estoy con mi padre, eres el corazón del equipo.

Su padre sonrió aunque por un instante, Tsukki observó cómo miraba esa silla vacía donde debería estar el padre del moreno. ¡Era deprimente! Si hubiera estado en su mano, él mismo habría ido y traído a su padre a rastras o al menos, le habría gritado mil cosas por hacerle algo así. Pese al mal trago, Kuroo intentaba aguantar el tipo, aunque algo se rompió en su interior durante unos segundos al escuchar las palabras del señor Tsukishima.

\- Parece un hombre importante... tu padre – susurró.

¡Helado! Se había quedado completamente helado. La verdad era que ni Tsukki sabía mucho acerca de él, Kuroo no hablaba de su familia.

\- Acepte mis disculpas en su nombre – susurró Kuroo reponiéndose de aquel golpe, como si eso bastase para excusar el comportamiento de su progenitor – lamento mucho su ausencia, seguro ha tenido algún percance que le ha imposibilitado venir.

\- No tienes por qué ser tan formal. Eres... el hijo perfecto, atractivo, estudiante modelo, capitán del equipo, formal... seguro que tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti.

\- La verdad, señor... es que... - miró hacia Tsukki, pero al ver cómo éste se asustaba creyendo que hablaría de él o que diría que era homosexual, Kuroo captó su reacción y cambió de tema – la verdad es que sí. Siendo sincero, debo admitir que me enamoré de alguien, tan inalcanzable que hace sangrar mi corazón a cada latido, pero tan intenso, que no puedo dejar de amarla ni por un segundo, porque sería como si me pidieran que dejase de respirar. ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que ha encontrado a esa mitad que le hace estar completo? El problema... es que ahora estoy incompleto – sonrió Kuroo antes de dar un sorbo a su copa de vino como si la garganta la tuviera reseca.

Un sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Tsukki. Iba por él y lo sabía, pero no había desvelado nada importante, aun así, su padre sonrió de esa forma que ya nunca hacía con su hermano o con él. Admiraba a Kuroo y sus progresos, admiraba a ese chico y por un instante, sintió... como si realmente hubiera deseado a Kuroo como hijo y no a él.

\- Debe ser una chica muy afortunada para tener tu corazón.

\- Se lo diré si algún día consigo alcanzar el de esa persona.


	10. No soy suficiente

Lo último que vio del moreno fue la profunda reverencia que hizo hacia su padre tras finalizar la cena conmemorativa. Había comentado que debía irse casi de inmediato, por lo que Kuroo esperó junto a ellos hasta que trajeron su coche, despidiéndose allí mismo y observando el vehículo marcharse.

\- Vamos, te acompaño a casa.

Aquellas fueron las palabras de Kuroo hacia un sorprendido Tsukki. Él nunca había necesitado que le acompañasen, no era una damisela que necesitase ese tipo de atención, pero aun así, reconocía que le gustaba lo atento que era Kuroo siempre.

\- Oye, Tetsu – susurró su nombre.

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Has estado a gusto con mi padre?

\- Tu padre me confunde un poco en ocasiones. Me habla de chicas como si fuera mi propio padre pero lo raro... es que nunca he hablado de chicas con mi padre – sonrió, aunque había una cierta tristeza en su mirada.

\- Lamento lo de tu padre, sé que tenías ganas de verle.

\- Da igual. Supongo que estaba ocupado.

¡Siempre esta ocupado! Es lo que le habría gustado decir a Tsukki, pero decirlo habría hecho más daño aún a ese chico que tanto amaba y tanto le importaba. Aún recordaba el año en el que estuvieron juntos pese al secreto, nunca conoció al padre de Kuroo, él jamás se presentó en la universidad, ni siquiera le felicitó el diecisiete de noviembre para su cumpleaños, tampoco asistió jamás a un solo partido, ni siquiera los importantes y en verano... ¡No estaba seguro si al final le recogió para irse juntos! Kuroo le dijo que iría a por él, pero no volvieron a hablar de aquello.

En cambio, el padre de Tsukki apreciaba demasiado a Kuroo, tanto que hasta Tsukki se sentía un poco desplazado por tanta atención. Era como el hijo perfecto que deseaba tener y nunca tuvo. Era irónico que para el padre de Kuroo... su hijo no fuera suficiente y para el de Tsukki, fuera el hijo perfecto, dejando en mala posición a sus dos hijos biológicos.

Caminaron en silencio todo el camino, tan sólo escuchando un par de largos suspiros por parte de Kuroo. ¡Debía estar agotado! Lo notaba además por los bostezos que a veces dejaba escapar pese a cubrirse la boca con la mano.

\- Entrenas demasiado – le comentó Tsukki de pronto, lo que hizo que Kuroo le mirase primero algo confuso, con la mano aún cerca de su boca tras haberla cubierto tras el último bostezo, pero enseguida le miró de reojo, con ese toque seductor tan propio de él.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué crees que entreno demasiado?

\- Tus brazos... tienes moratones del bloqueo de los saques.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kuroo desvió sus ojos a esos brazos que como bien decía Tsukki, eran el mejor bloqueo del Nekoma. Sus antebrazos estaban amoratados y algo enrojecidos por los impactos del balón a la fuerza con la que recibía los saques.

\- Eso no es nada – sonrió Kuroo quitando importancia al asunto.

\- Y deberías dormir más. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste al menos ocho horas seguidas?

\- Antes de la universidad – sonrió sin siquiera tener que pensar – tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer y estoy en época de exámenes.

\- Tú siempre estás haciendo algo, Kuroo, te pondrás enfermo.

\- Bueno... soy un gato, ¿recuerdas? Tengo siete vidas.

\- Vete al diablo – se quejó Tsukki al ver que no le hacía caso a su advertencia – acabarás colapsando de tanto esfuerzo. No puedes ser siempre el hijo perfecto.

\- ¿Crees que soy el hijo perfecto? – sonrió Kuroo – yo creo que me falta mucho para ser el hijo perfecto, porque si lo fuera... mi padre estaría aquí esta noche.

Por primera vez, en aquella última frase, se había puesto serio y a Tsukki sólo le dieron ganas de enfrentar a ese desgraciado. No podía ver al hijo que tenía, todo lo que se esforzaba para que él estuviera orgulloso, llevándole a la extenuación creyendo que no era suficiente aún. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer ese chico para que su padre viniera a verle? ¡Era capitán de su equipo! El capitán más joven de la universidad, sacaba excelentes y matrículas de honor en sus estudios, el hijo modelo, educado y cortés, protector con los demás, un mujeriego que aun así... intentaba siempre tratar bien a todas las chicas en sus citas. ¡Era perfecto!

\- Mi padre te admira – dijo Tsukki – ve en ti todo lo que habría querido que fuéramos mi hermano y yo. Cuando estoy con él y me habla de ti, veo en sus ojos cuánto le habría gustado que fuera como tú.

\- Supongo que nunca seremos suficiente para nuestros padres – sonrió Kuroo.

\- Afloja el ritmo, Kuroo, me estás empezando a preocupar. No puedes seguir a este ritmo todos los días. Vas a colapsar.

\- Estoy perfectamente – sonrió Kuroo – ahí está la residencia del Karasuno. Seguramente te estarán esperando.

\- No lo creo.

\- Aún hay luz – dijo mirando hacia la ventana de la sala conjunta.

\- Será el par de raros practicando pases en el salón. Estoy harto de recoger lo que rompen, les he dicho miles de veces que no jueguen dentro de casa.

\- No pueden parar de entrenar – sonrió Kuroo – Bueno, pues... fin del trayecto, te he traído sano y salvo. Ya nos veremos.

\- Kuroo...

¡Se detuvo! Se había girado para marcharse pero aquella palabra le hizo detenerse sabiendo que Tsukki querría decirle algo, sin embargo, ahora estaba estático, manteniendo un tenso silencio que ambos se negaban a romper.

\- Yo... gracias por lo de esta noche, por no decirle a mi padre...

\- ¿Que me gustas? – preguntó Kuroo con una sonrisa incrédula – realmente le he dicho eso, sólo que no le he especificado que eras tú. De todas formas, daría igual, no me correspondes así que esto no llegaría a nada. Es estúpido contarle algo que no ocurrirá jamás. ¿No crees?

\- Fue por él – casi gritó al ver que el moreno volvía a caminar para marcharse del lugar – odia a los homosexuales – confesó finalmente – y no fui capaz de decirle que... me gustabas, que aún lo haces, yo... no soy capaz de defraudarle.

\- ¿Sabes por qué mi padre nunca viene a verme? – sonrió Kuroo – porque le conté que estaba contigo. No soporta la idea de tener a un hijo homosexual, les dice a todos que su hijo es perfecto y que está orgulloso, pero se calla lo único que me importaba a mí, que te aceptase, que me aceptase como soy, que aceptase lo que teníamos. Supongo que ahora ya da igual. Tampoco es que sea homosexual, he salido con chicas, no tengo un gusto definido, pero lo que sí sé es que nunca me enamoraré como lo hice de ti. Pero... si de verdad quieres estar conmigo, tienes que decidir por ti mismo, Tsukki y arriesgarte. Yo no puedo tomar esas decisiones por ti.

\- No puedo, Kuroo – derramó unas lágrimas Tsukki – no puedo defraudarle a él y...

\- Entonces, es un adiós, Tsukki – sonrió con melancolía – no quiero estar jugando a estos encuentros furtivos, no puedo, no aguanto el dolor que supone verte marchar de nuevo sabiendo que jamás estaremos juntos, que jamás podré agarrarte la mano fuera de aquí, que no podré besarte, que no podré hacer lo que hace una pareja normal. No me hagas pasar por eso, por favor.

\- Lo siento, Kuroo, de verdad que te amo pero...

\- Ya nos veremos, ¿vale? Seguramente en los partidos.

Empezó a caminar nuevamente, alejándose del lugar lo más rápido que pudo para ocultar las lágrimas que querían brotar nuevamente de sus ojos. ¡Dolía como si rompieran nuevamente! Era irónico, porque ni siquiera estaban saliendo ya, sólo era su ex novio y aun así... por unos instantes creyó que podrían volver a estar juntos. ¡Era un idiota! Un gato jamás alcanzaría la luna por mucho que la desease.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su americana y sacó las llaves del pabellón. ¡Era donde más seguro se sentía! Así que primero decidió pasar por casa a por su equipo y después, ir a entrenar un poco. Necesitaba desahogarse de todo aquello, liberar energía y frustración.

Se cambió con rapidez al uniforme del Nekoma y tomó una de las pelotas de voleibol de su cuarto para irse a entrenar. Tan sólo Kenma le vio salir y aunque le preguntó a dónde iba y Kuroo respondió con una sonrisa, supo que algo estaba mal. ¡Tenía que ver con Tsukki! Había hecho lo mismo el día que rompieron. No dejó de entrenar hasta casi la extenuación. ¡Le preocupaba su capitán!

\- ¿Tsukki otra vez? – preguntó Liev.

\- Le dije que no se enganchase de nuevo a él – susurró Kenma – es como una adicción para Kuroo y luego... le ocurre esto, siempre le deja tirado y abandonado, como a un gato callejero.

Al día siguiente tenían un partido importante, todos descansaban y Kenma era el más consciente de todos de que debían descansar y estar en plena forma, pero Kuroo había decidido irse a entrenar en solitario. ¡Mañana sería un largo día! Y aunque quería ir tras él e impedirle hacer una locura, supo que su capitán no cambiaría de idea hiciera lo que hiciera.

\- La sangre no fluye bien cuando el corazón está herido... Kuroo – sonrió con tristeza Kenma, haciendo una metáfora a que todo su equipo era la sangre y Kuroo, ese corazón roto que haría funcionar mal a todo el equipo.

Una vez en el pabellón, Tetsurou empezó a instalar las redes y las protecciones antes de calentar. Tomó el balón y empezó a lanzarlo contra la pared, bloqueando y deteniendo el balón con la mayor destreza posible. Aun así, mentalmente intentaba repasar la lección del día anterior para evitar pensar en Tsukki. Era mejor centrarse en las leyes, en memorizar, en suponer casos y buscar soluciones como si de un examen se tratase y pese a sus esfuerzos... una lágrima resbaló nuevamente por su mejilla. No podía olvidarse de Tsukki.

Siempre supo que había algo tras su ruptura, pero no imaginó que sería una decisión de esa índole. El padre de Tsukki parecía más comprensivo que el suyo. Él se había jugado por ese chico, su padre ya no venía a verle, incluso pese a que iban a pasar el verano juntos, nunca apareció. Jamás confesaría que pasó el verano solo en la residencia del Nekoma y fingió haberse ido de vacaciones con su padre como tenía dispuesto, sería su secreto.

Detuvo el balón por encima de su cabeza cuando caía y esperó unos segundos. Con el rostro mirando al techo, sólo deseaba que las lágrimas dejasen de brotar. Se arriesgó por Tsukki, perdió la relación con su padre por él y al final... su recompensa fue perder también a Tsukki, pero no podía echarle la culpa por sus dudas. Él quiso confesarse a su padre, era su culpa pero no se arrepentía, en algún momento iba a tener que decirle esas cosas.

Agachó la cabeza y bajó la pelota hasta su abdomen, sentándose finalmente contra la pared y escondiendo el rostro entre sus rodillas, botando ligeramente la pelota bajo sus piernas y agarrándola nuevamente entre sus ágiles dedos. ¡No quería que le vieran llorar! Por eso estaba allí. Él era el corazón del equipo, tenía que reponerse a esto, superarlo y mañana estar al cien por cien en el campo. ¡Iban a ganar! Ésa era la mentalidad que ahora buscaba en lo más hondo de su ser. Todo su equipo dependía de que él estuviera en perfecto estado para bloquear y hacer las recepciones.

\- Vamos, Kuroo – susurró para sí mismo – céntrate en el partido, sólo... céntrate en el partido y en bloquear.

Con aquello en mente, se puso en pie una vez más y volvió al entrenamiento. Mañana volvería a ser el aguerrido capitán del Nekoma. Un luchador, un jugador y el bloqueador central del equipo. Nada más importaba en ese instante, sólo jugar, sólo sus compañeros... sólo ganar.


	11. Colapso.

No había dormido nada y sus antebrazos estaban amoratados por las innumerables recepciones que había estado practicando contra la pared del pabellón deportivo. Aun así, la pelota seguía elevándose una vez más y bajando contra sus brazos con suavidad. Allí la mantenía sin dejarla caer al suelo, una y otra vez, perdiendo su mirada en el movimiento del balón como si ello le hiciera olvidarse del problema con Tsukki.

\- Kuroo, te he traído algo para desayunar – comentó Kenma a su espalda.

¡Estaba preocupado por él! Sin duda alguna, por eso mismo y sabiendo que se habría centrado en el entrenamiento, decidió traerle algo para que desayunase antes del partido. Además, también le servía para comprobar el estado de ánimo de su capitán, pero éste deshizo la posición de brazos, tomó la pelota que bajaba entre sus manos y se giró con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias, Kenma. Sí tengo algo de hambre.

\- Te esperaré en el pabellón del partido. No llegues tarde.

Kenma depositó la bolsa con el desayuno y la taza de cartón con el chocolate caliente cerca de la puerta, en el primer banco que vio antes de marcharse. Al menos su capitán parecía no estar tan hundido como la última vez y eso en parte, le alegraba pese a tener una mala sensación en el cuerpo respecto al tema.

En cuanto su compañero se marchó, Kuroo caminó hasta la bolsa del desayuno para comprobar que había un par de bollos y chocolate caliente, pero la verdad era... que no tenía hambre. Su estómago estaba totalmente cerrado desde el día anterior.

Tomó la bolsa junto al vaso y salió del pabellón. Quería darse una ducha, recoger su uniforme e irse al partido. Era mejor llegar temprano para no preocupar a sus compañeros. De camino a la residencia, se encontró con Keiko, quien parecía estar esperándole bajo las escaleras que conducían al pabellón del Nekoma.

\- ¿Keiko? – preguntó Kuroo al verla allí, pero ésta sólo sonrió.

\- Te esperaba. Uno de tus compañeros comentó que podrías estar aquí.

\- Lo siento... prometí que te llamaría pero... he estado muy liado entre exámenes y el partido de hoy.

\- Sé lo de tus exámenes y las prácticas. ¿Cuándo descansas?

\- Pues... - se rascó la cabeza con inocencia – un par de horas supongo.

\- Seguro que hoy ni has dormido, tienes ojeras.

\- Es un partido muy importante.

\- También lo es tu salud. Deberías cuidarte un poco más.

\- Supongo que sí.

\- ¿Podría acompañarte hacia donde vayas? – preguntó la chica con un leve sonrojo.

\- Claro, sin problemas. Iba a la residencia para arreglarme antes del partido.

\- Iré a animarte.

\- Seguro que me traes suerte – sonrió Kuroo con dulzura.

***

Las persianas se abrieron estrepitosamente, dejando entrar la luz y obligándole a apartar el rostro hacia otro lado, colocando su almohada sobre el rostro para intentar evitar la luz.

\- Tsukki, despiértate, ya son casi las diez – habló Yamaguchi.

\- ¿Y?

No quería despertarse, de hecho, prefería volver a dormirse. Anoche había tenido que trasnochar con todo el asunto de la cena conmemorativa y para colmo, la situación no mejoró con Kuroo ni con su padre. No tenía un motivo para despertarse y si lo que querían era entrenar... él pasaba de ir. Con esa idea, movió la manta y la lanzó por encima de su cabeza una vez más.

\- Hoy es el partido del Nekoma. ¿Te lo quieres perder? – preguntó su compañero.

\- ¿Por qué no? Cuéntame el final a la vuelta – intentó volver a dormirse, pero su actitud preocupó a Yamaguchi.

\- V-vale... pues nos vamos los demás al partido.

Salió de la habitación de Tsukki, sabiendo que sería imposible convencerle de hacer algo que no quería, sin embargo, tras cerrar la puerta, Tsukki elevó ligeramente la cabeza para ver que se había quedado solo. ¡Claro que quería ver ese partido! O más bien, quería ver a Kuroo pero... ¿Había sido una ruptura definitiva lo de anoche? Lo parecía, era normal que Kuroo estuviera agotado de estar tras él y no recibir nada, pero no era capaz de hablar con claridad con su padre sobre sus sentimientos.

Incluso desde su habitación, pudo escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse y supo que todos los del Karasuno se marchaban para ver el gran partido del Nekoma. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para poder comprobar que, efectivamente, todos se marchaban. Suspiró un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia el armario. ¡Quería ver a Kuroo!

Con esa idea en mente pese a sus dudas, salió corriendo hacia el pabellón. ¡Tenía que decidirse! Hacer algo antes de perderle completamente. Tras conocerle, toda su vida había dado un vuelco, no podía volver atrás, no veía su vida sin él. Era su indecisión y cobardía la que hacía que le perdiera.

No paró de correr hasta el pabellón y cuando llegó, el partido ya había iniciado. Todavía estaban en el primer set por lo que quedaba mucho juego por delante. Buscó a sus compañeros y los halló unas filas más abajo, absortos en la gran defensa del Nekoma y el ataque de sus ofensivos junto a las colocaciones perfectas de Kenma. Parecían imparables. Ganaban puntos con rapidez y eficacia, sin movimientos desperdiciados. Todos parecían un gran engranaje en perfecto funcionamiento, todos respetando sus funciones y dando lo mejor de ellos mismos.

Tomó asiento en la última fila. No es que fuera la mejor para ver el partido por la lejanía, pero tampoco le importaba demasiado. Estaba casi convencido de que el Nekoma ganaría. Lo que realmente quería ver era al capitán.

¡Un nuevo punto! De nuevo marcó el Nekoma y eso hizo que los ojos de Tsukki se fijasen en la chica rubia de las primeras filas que se levantaba y felicitaba a los jugadores. Todos se habían puesto en pie gritando eufóricos por el punto marcado, pero él no dejaba de mirar a esa chica, sabiendo que Kuroo tuvo una cita con ella. Le molestaba enormemente que estuviera allí sabiendo sus intereses en su chico.

El mayor problema de todos no era si ella estaba interesada en él o no, sino si Kuroo lo estaría en ella. Ahora que todo entre ellos quedaba zanjado por ese moreno, empezaba a pensar que quizá sí querría cambiar página y por tanto, salir con Keiko sería una opción razonable.

No quiso levantarse para celebrar. Prefería estar allí sentado, mirando a Kuroo respirar con una dificultad que nunca antes había visto. Aquello le preocupó e hizo que se fijase más en él. Parecía agotado, se limpiaba el sudor del rostro de vez en cuando con la camiseta del equipo y volvía a intentar encontrar la concentración para terminar el partido. Puede que nadie viera lo mismo que él, pero no era el Kuroo de siempre.

Sus piernas temblaban, le costaba mantenerse centrado y sus brazos tenían fuertes moratones además del enrojecimiento tras haber estado bloqueando los nuevos saques y jugadas.

\- Tsukki, has venido – sonrió Yamaguchi que se acercaba hacia él. Quizá le había visto cuando se sentó.

\- Sólo tenía curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes con todo el equipo?

\- Prefiero estar aquí, gracias – susurró.

Yamaguchi miró el campo. Su compañero estaba fijo en el capitán del equipo y ahora que se fijaba en él, se notaba que estaba agotado pese a ser casi el inicio del partido. No era normal en Kuroo, él tenía mucha resistencia.

\- Yamaguchi... ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que creo... que estoy enamorado? – preguntó Tsukki en voz baja, agachando el rostro y centrando su mirada en sus dedos entrelazados.

Sólo confiaba en su amigo y aunque había tardado un par de años en pronunciar esas palabras, creyó que hoy era el momento para empezar a luchar por lo que realmente quería en la vida.

\- Es maravilloso – sonrió Yamaguchi – me alegro mucho por ti. Aunque no creí que superases tan rápido tu ruptura con...

\- Nunca estuve enamorado de ella – confesó – sino de otra persona con la que no puedo estar. Mi padre no lo permitiría.

\- ¿Y qué quieres tú?

\- Yo... yo sólo quiero... - apretó sus dedos en señal de frustración – quiero estar con él – susurró a punto de llorar.

Yamaguchi se quedó en shock durante un segundo al escuchar "él", pero enseguida, cambió la vista hacia la persona que creía haber robado el corazón de su compañero. El capitán del Nekoma, sólo podía ser él pero cuando le miró... su boca se abrió al igual que la del resto de presentes al ver cómo se desplomaba y se golpeaba contra el suelo de la pista entre gritos aterradores de la gente.

\- Tsukki – gritó Yamaguchi, captando la atención de su amigo, quien miró al instante a la pista para ver a Kuroo tirado en el suelo.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos presa del terror. Era un maldito cabezón, había estado estudiando demasiado, trasnochando, entrenando con el equipo, siempre esforzándose por ser perfecto que acababa olvidándose de sí mismo. Al final... el capitán del Nekoma había colapsado tal y como su padre le indicó que ocurriría si mantenía ese ritmo frenético.

\- Mierda – susurró Tsukki, levantándose con rapidez del asiento y buscando las escaleras para poder bajar a verle.

Corrió por las escaleras, bajando de dos en dos los peldaños pese a saber que todavía tardarían un poco en sacarlo de la pista. Los enfermeros entrarían en breve y comprobarían si podían moverlo sin lesionarlo o complicarle algo. Si todo iba bien... lo trasladarían a la enfermería. Sin embargo, él no parecía ser el único angustiado, Keiko también bajaba tras él.

\- Tsukki – susurró su nombre, supuso que lo recordaba de aquella extraña cita que tuvieron donde él los encontró.

\- ¿Keiko? – preguntó extrañado por ver cómo iba tras él.

\- También estás preocupado, ¿verdad? Es tu mejor amigo.

\- Es más que mi mejor amigo – se quejó Tsukki.

En ese momento, todo le daba igual. Tantos años angustiado por el qué dirían de él si se enteraban que era homosexual, por su padre y ahora... en ese instante tan sólo podía pensar en Kuroo y en cómo se había desplomado.

Volvió a correr por la escalera y esperó en el pasillo que daba a la pista. En apenas unos minutos, los enfermeros aparecieron trayendo la camilla tras ellos con un inconsciente Kuroo que respiraba con dificultad.

\- ¿Kuroo? – preguntó Tsukki con rapidez, acercándose hacia los enfermeros que le hicieron a un lado.

\- Disculpe, hay que llevarlo urgentemente a la enfermería.

\- Por favor, avísenme en cuanto pueda verle – suplicó Tsukki.

No obtuvo una respuesta pero supuso que sería por la emergencia. Realmente Kuroo tenía muy mala cara, estaba pálido y agotado, su cuerpo temblaba y un sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Jamás había visto a Kuroo tan mal como aquella vez. Eso hizo que en cuanto le perdiera de vista, sacase el teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marcase el número de su padre.

\- ¿Tsukki? Es raro que me llames a estas horas un...

\- Papá... necesito que vengas, tenemos que hablar de algo importante.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó preocupado.

\- Es Kuroo, está en la enfermería y no parece estar bien. Yo no... no tengo el teléfono de su padre y aunque lo tuviera... no sé si vendría. ¿Puedes venir tú, por favor? Sé que él te importa, lo consideras como un hijo y...

\- Voy para allí. Dame unos minutos – aclaró su padre al ver tan afligido a su hijo.


	12. ¡Le amo!

¡Tac, tac, tac! Ese molesto ruido de la aguja del segundero moviéndose sin cesar. Un minuto... dos minutos y el pasillo seguía en completo silencio. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a ese idiota que dejase de esforzarse tanto? ¿Y todo para qué? ¿Para que ni su padre viniera a visitarle? ¡Era idiota! No debía esforzarse tanto por el voleibol, sólo era un estúpido club...

Sus dedos se movían sin cesar, apretando sus nudillos y esperando a que alguien destruyera ese silencio mortal que le consumía lentamente. Sólo necesitaba un maldito médico, una enfermera que le dijera que estaba bien pero... nadie decía nada, nadie salía de la enfermería.

\- ¿Kei? – escuchó finalmente la voz de su padre.

Había transcurrido más de media hora desde que le había llamado, pero el tráfico de Tokio era horrible, más a esas horas. Tsukki se levantó inmediatamente de la silla donde estaba y aunque Keiko frente a él también se levantó para saludar cortésmente, Tsukki se quedó inmóvil allí de pie hasta que su padre se acercó.

\- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

\- No lo sé, estaba jugando y... se desplomó. Nadie me cuenta nada, no soy nada suyo y no creo que consigan contactar a su padre pero... necesitará que alguien esté presente y...

\- Deja que yo hable con las enfermeras, ¿vale? Siéntate y espera.

¡Quería verle! Todo su cuerpo cayó nuevamente sobre la silla, sintiendo sus piernas flaquear incapaces de sostener su propio peso. Se movían con impaciencia y no podía evitarlo. ¡Amaba a Kuroo! Pero era un cobarde... uno que jamás pudo ser sincero ni siquiera con él. Su padre no aceptaría algo así, le había visto criticar a los homosexuales cuando salían en la televisión. ¿Por qué sería diferente con él? No iba a aceptar algo así pero... le carcomía por dentro. Era Kuroo con quien siempre fue feliz.

Su padre hablaba con la recepcionista y parecía una conversación complicada por cómo su padre gesticulaba intentando explicarle algo, seguramente que el padre de Kuroo no vendría y él querría sustituirle y escuchar lo que tuviera que decir el médico sobre el paciente.

Otros largos diez minutos transcurrieron, minutos tensos y cargados de llamadas telefónicas tanto de la recepcionista como de su padre. Seguramente trataban de contactar con el padre de Kuroo.

\- Tsukki, voy a entrar a verle, ¿vale? Espera aquí – le comentó finalmente su padre.

¡Quería ir con él! Pero si no le había dicho de ir, seguramente sería porque los médicos no lo permitirían. No le quedaba más remedio que aguantar otra espera que se le haría eterna.

Su padre caminó tras la enfermera y dio varios giros hasta llegar a la habitación donde estaban atendiendo al chico. Cuando entró por la sala, los médicos parecían estar revisando unas pruebas y tenían a Kuroo tumbado en la camilla. Se sorprendió al ver al señor Tsukishima frente a él. No esperaba ver a nadie. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y no podía apartar su mirada de él.

\- ¿Señor Tsukishima? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó confuso.

\- Me ha llamado mi hijo. Ha dicho que has tenido un percance en el pabellón.

\- No es nada, estoy perfectamente, no debió molestarse en venir. ¡Dios! Seguro que estaba muy ocupado – se lamentó.

\- Todo está bien – comentó el hombre antes de tomar asiento a su lado – tu padre... al parecer...

\- No va a venir, ya lo sé. No tiene por qué darme explicaciones, supongo que le habrá llamado pero... es algo que ya esperaba. Tampoco hacía falta, estoy bien.

\- Te has desmayado y los médicos hablan de un sobreesfuerzo. En resumen... estás agotado. Mi hijo está preocupado por ti – confesó finalmente – y no es de los que suelen llamarme, nunca pide nada, es muy independiente así que supuse que debía ser importante para él.

\- Mándale a casa – suspiró Kuroo – dile que estoy bien, no tiene que preocuparse. Sólo tengo que descansar un poco.

¡Algo ocurría! Lo supo por la forma desanimada en que dijo aquellas palabras, por la forma en que volvió a tumbarse en la camilla y dio la espalda a la puerta como si así pudiera evitar ver a su hijo. ¿Habrían discutido quizá? ¿Por eso estaba afectado Tsukki? Su hijo podía tener una lengua afilada, quizá le dijo algo que no debía decirle, algo hiriente por lo que Kuroo estuviera así.

\- Kuroo, sabes que te quiero como si fueras un hijo para mí pero...

\- No lo soy – se quejó – no soy tu hijo y tampoco me querrías si me conocieras realmente.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Quiero decir que el día que me preguntaste si tenía a alguien especial y te respondí... hablaba de tu hijo – le confesó – entenderás que no pueda verle, le amo y... es el motivo por el que mi padre no me habla ni viene a verme. Gracias por haber venido, pero ya puede irse, estoy seguro que lo estará deseando en vez de estar aquí con un...

\- ¿Homosexual? – preguntó Tsukishima - ¿Era la palabra que buscabas?

\- Sí, exactamente esa. Lamento decepcionarle, pero no puedo mandar sobre lo que siento. Mande a su hijo a casa, es mejor que no le vea o no podré superar lo que siento por él.

Aquella confesión le había pillado por sorpresa. Era cierto que la idea de los homosexuales no era la que más gracia le hacía, de hecho, hacía unos años jamás se habría planteado algo semejante, pero viendo a Kuroo y lo que había sufrido con su padre... sus piernas se negaban a abandonarle. Lo que veía no era un homosexual, era un chico brillante, con una gran carrera por delante, al capitán del equipo del Nekoma que había trabajado duro para estar donde estaba.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo... era como tu padre – dijo acercando la silla un poco más a la camilla – la sola idea de que alguno de mis hijos fuera homosexual me aterraba y aún es una idea que no termino de concebir en mi cabeza, pero es cierto que en estos años he visto a muchos socios con los que trabajo tener estos problemas con sus hijos y... si ellos han podido aceptarlo con el tiempo, estoy seguro que podría hacerme a la idea, pero... no sé si Tsukki...

\- Yo tampoco sé lo que siente su hijo, sinceramente – comentó Kuroo – pero yo no puedo seguir fingiendo, creo que debía saber lo que yo siento por él.

\- No te lo voy a negar, Kuroo, esto es difícil de encajar para mí. Sabes que te aprecio, ¿verdad? Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Kuroo y si para tu padre esto es complicado de entender, yo te prometo que intentaré hacerlo aunque me cueste. Voy a decirle a mi hijo que estás bien, ¿vale? Tú descansa.

¡Duro golpe! No iba a negar que fuera un duro golpe. ¿Le dolía saber que Kuroo era homosexual? ¡Sí! Siempre lo había tratado como a un hijo y él no era precisamente demasiado tolerante con ese tema, al menos no lo había sido hasta que hacía unos meses, su mano derecha le confesó que su hijo era homosexual y le contaba algunas historias sobre lo feliz que veía a su hijo pese a que le costase aceptar la idea. Aun así, no era fácil pero... cuando le miraba... veía a Kuroo, a ese chico inteligente, al que todos adoraban, no veía su condición sexual.

\- ¿Papá? – preguntó Tsukki al ver a su padre tan cabizbajo y confuso - ¿está bien?

\- Sí, lo está. Ahora mismo necesita descansar. Sólo es agotamiento excesivo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Tsukki al ver el rostro confuso de su padre.

\- Es... algo que me ha dicho lo que me ha dejado así. Quiere que te mande a casa.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! No pienso moverme de aquí hasta que le vea. Es un testarudo.

\- Casi tanto como tú – sonrió su padre – me ha dicho... que te ama.

¡Helado! Tsukki acababa de quedarse helado ante aquello al igual que se quedó helada Keiko a su lado tras escuchar aquellas palabras.

\- No... no tienes que tomarle en serio, está delirando – intentó excusarse Tsukki.

\- Hablaba muy en serio cuando lo dijo. También comentó... que no sabe tus sentimientos. Supongo que por mi parte, sólo puedo disculparme contigo por haberte presentado a tu ex novia. Creí que era una buena chica, de alta cuna, que te haría feliz y ayudaría en nuestros negocios pero... me equivocaba. Eres tú el que tienes que decidir estas cosas.

\- No sé de qué hablas, papá. Yo no soy...

\- Entonces deberías dejarle las cosas claras a Kuroo – le aclaró – es un buen chico, si no puedes corresponderle, es mejor que nos vayamos ahora.

¿Corresponderle? ¡Claro que lo hacía! Pero no podía decírselo a su padre. ¿Qué pensaría de él si le decía que amaba a Kuroo? Ahora estaba tranquilo pero Kuroo no era su hijo, era más fácil asimilar esa idea.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó su padre.

Tsukki agachó la cabeza. Sentía la presión pero también sabía que era su decisión final. Si se iba... decía adiós definitivamente a Kuroo, pero si se quedaba... le estaría dejando claro a su padre que quería estar con él. Su padre observaba la escena, esperando a que su hijo tomase la última de las decisiones. Por un lado, esperaba se fuera con él, pero otra parte... adoraba a Kuroo casi como a su propio hijo y saber que ambos serían felices también le alegraba. Todo era contradictorio.

\- Yo... - suspiró Tsukki – yo necesito... necesito verle – dijo finalmente.

Su padre sonrió, le había obligado finalmente a tomar una elección y no le había defraudado en absoluto. Si bien era cierto que la idea de que fueran homosexuales no terminaba de agradarle, sí era cierto que adoraba a su hijo y también a Kuroo, ahora Kuroo pasaría a ser su hijo realmente si salían juntos. No podía pedir nada mejor.

\- ¿Y a qué esperas entonces? – preguntó su padre, consiguiendo que Tsukki elevase la cabeza y le mirase sorprendido.

¡Sonreía! Su padre estaba sonriendo y era algo que no le encajaba. Él había visto su odio a los homosexuales pero... no lo sentía en ese instante. Quizá había pasado algo que le hizo cambiar su idea, quizá era Kuroo y lo que quería a ese chico.

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Tsukki.

\- No hay nada que entender. No me he hecho aún a la idea. ¿De acuerdo? Vais a tener que tenemos un poco de paciencia pero... voy a intentar comprenderos. Ese chico te ama con locura. Entra a verle, pero por favor... sólo, no os beséis delante de mí, ¿vale? – le aclaró su padre sacando una ligera sonrisa de Tsukki – venga... lárgate, te está esperando.

\- Gracias, papá.

Sus piernas corrieron por el pasillo. ¡Ni siquiera pensó en Keiko hasta que llegó a la puerta de Kuroo! Ella debía estar fatal con esa noticia pero... él no podía evitar sentirse feliz sabiendo que su padre le daba el permiso que tanto anheló. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse la espalda de Kuroo. Miraba la ventana.

\- ¿Ya puedo firmar el alta? – preguntó Kuroo creyendo que era el doctor.

\- No soy tu médico.

La voz de Tsukki hizo que Kuroo se girase al instante. ¿No había dejado las cosas suficientemente claras? Había pedido que se marchase pero estaba allí.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Le dije a tu padre que te fuer...

\- Le dijiste que me amas y estoy aquí para responderte – susurró Tsukki con un sonrojo en sus mejillas – yo... no puedo ser feliz con nadie más que no seas tú. Lamento no haberte contado antes todo, tenía miedo al rechazo de mi padre y tú lo sufriste del tuyo, aún lo haces pero te arriesgaste una vez más con el mío por mí.

\- Sólo soy sincero conmigo mismo, Tsukki. Te amo y no puedo evitarlo. Prefiero que todos me rechacen por cómo soy a perderte a ti. No necesito la aprobación de nadie más que no seas tú.

\- Te quiero, Kuroo y si aún me lo permites, querría compensar el daño que te he hecho. Quiero estar contigo.

\- Eres un idiota – le aclaró Kuroo con una sonrisa.

Tsukki se acercó hasta la camilla, acortando la distancia con Kuroo lentamente como si esperase su permiso para poder besarle. No escuchó nada, ni una aceptación ni un quejido así que intuyó que podría hacerlo. Recorrió la poca distancia que le quedaba, uniendo sus labios a los del moreno en el más dulce de los besos que jamás se habían dado.

\- Sabes que necesito reposo, ¿verdad?

\- Puedo ser tu enfermero unos días, siempre que me prometas no sobreesforzarte tanto como haces. No necesitas ser perfecto en todo.

\- Prometo no volver a asustarte de esta forma. ¿Te sirve eso? – sonrió Kuroo.

\- Sí, me sirve. Realmente me asustaste, idiota.

\- Lo siento. Pero al menos... valió la pena – acarició el cabello de Tsukki, sabiendo que a partir de ahora, su nueva vida juntos comenzaría y no tendrían que volver a esconderse.

\- Y dile a tus compañeros que dejen de gastarme bromas cada vez que salgo de tu habitación tras el sexo.

\- Creo que eso es imposible – comentó Kuroo – van a seguir haciéndolo. Estoy seguro.

Un nuevo beso, uno tras otro sin querer soltarse. Ambos habían deseado ese momento y aunque la puerta se abrió y escucharon un "lo siento" antes de que se cerrase nuevamente, no le hicieron caso. Tsukki sentía que toda la presión que sufrió, desaparecía en un instante.

\- Era uno de tus compañeros – susurró Tsukki.

\- Déjale.

\- En cinco minutos lo sabrá todo tu equipo – le indicó.

\- Te equivocas, en tres minutos tendremos a todo el equipo aquí haciéndonos burla.

\- Entonces tengo tres minutos para besarte – sonrieron ambos sabiendo que sería cierto.

Fin


End file.
